A Venomous Psyche (aka Freaky Saturday the 14th)
by classchic1
Summary: (A kinda 2018 Venom movie crossover and a Lassiet-ish fic.) While investigating the death of a young reporter woman, the evidence leads the team to Life Foundation. However while chasing down a suspect at the suspicious company, Lassiter is doused in a chemical spill and electrocuted! What has happened to Lassiter? More importantly how will he and others survive the unveiled truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I really wanted to challenge myself by giving Lassiter powers! Also, there's a lot of mild character crossovers from other shows such as Chicago MED, Supernatural, and various Marvel movies and Marvel comics. Oh and for die hard Marvel fans, the symbiote in this story isn't really a symbiote and it's definitely not alien. This story is going to take it's source material from Marvel Earth-1610 and the Hell-Mark is inspired by both Supernatural and Marvel's Mania from Earth-616.

 **Warning:** This story kinda takes place in season 7; however, there's no Marlowe. I love her, but Juliet wouldn't let me write her XD. Also, there's quite a lot of blood and fighting in this story. So if that's not your thing...well this isn't your kinda story.

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sun has long sense sunken beyond the horizon as darkness has filled the land. As witching hour struck this very night, in a mildly thick wooded area a figure is running for her very life. Unfortunately for the poor soul, she slips on the slick and due covered grass. But as the poor girl looks up from her position on the ground, she sees the very thing she's been running from. The thing she thought she had lost in town.

Only a couple of yards away in front of her she sees the moonlight shine through the towering trees above to reveal the very image of evil. There she laid frozen in fear as the monster came closer near. The monster then reached out its clawed hand and grasped her with its menacing grip and began to pulverize her with the other clasped in an icy cold fist. Tooth and nail she fought for her life; however, the monster growled in pure delight.

With a final blow, it all came to an end. The woman would never see the light of day again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's a very short intro, but please continue to read on and you'll find rich rewards. :p

So sit back, grab a pineapple smoothie and check out Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here**

The sunny weather shone done on the Life Foundation parking lot as Lassiter pulled next to Gus' company car; however, the beautiful weather didn't lift the Head Detective's mood. As he and O'Hara got out of the crown Vic, Lassiter spotted the third and a really un-welcomed guest: Ryan "Lying Ryan" Bains. The older detective barked, "Why are you here?"

Before Ryan could...well...lie, Gus said "He's here because he saw Eliza-our victim- talking to Dr. Zien."

"And I over heard a bit of their conversation."

"What'd you hear?" asked Juliet.

"They were talking about how alien monsters were here to exact their revenge on humanity!" Needless to say, nobody believed this.

"This crap better not be in one of your long winded reveals, Spencer."

Shawn tsked at the older man then saying in a patronizing voice, "Now Lassie, after all these years you know there's an art to my Big Reveals. But I understand that my powers are still very intimidating for you."

"Spencer..."

"No no that's something you should talk to your therapist about but right now I have a case to solve." Shawn said as he flamboyantly led the way into the building.

As the team and Ryan were escorted from the front desk to Dr. Rit Ephraim Zien, who was in his lab, Lassiter couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that has begun to fill his belly. However he simply tries to shake it off and attempts to focus on what was going on.

As they approached the doctor and Juliet introduced everyone, Lassiter took note that Dr. Zien was a pleasant but pompous looking man. The detective assumed the doctor to be in his early to mid thirties. Dr. Zien was of average height, blondish brown perfect hair, and meticulously groomed stubble surrounding his face.

"What may I help you all with?" Lassiter heard the doctor ask.

"We're currently investigating the death of a reporter named..."

"Oh that Courier girl Eliza? I heard about that on the news. As tragic as that is, what does possibly have to do with me?" Dr. Zien asked as he rudely interrupted a now fuming Lassiter. Before anyone could answer however Shawn asked, "Say doc, what's this freaky thang?" As he persistently and curiously taped the container with a thick navy blue liquid that kept reacting almost fearfully to the loud tapping.

"Please don't do that. It's very sensitive and expensive."

"But what the hell is it doctor." Lassiter insisted, his curiosity quelled his nerves for the moment.

"In short, it's an organic, amorphous, and multicellular crystal. The purpose is on a need to know information." As much as a statement like that bugged the detectives, they knew that until their investigation warranted their need to know they couldn't push the stuck up doctor.

"Dr. Zien, we're here to ask you a few questions," said Juliet. Before the questions could be asked though, Shawn notices a torn partial of clothing that matched the victim's and begins an impromptu wrap up. Lassiter couldn't muster the strength to focus on the ramblings that Shawn's visions usually take on. Especially since, this is only Shawn's third guess at who the bad guy could really be. It usually takes the pseudo psychic four or five times to get the right culprit.

Lassiter's mind wandered to the female victim they found in the woods two weeks ago. She was a Hispanic woman in her 30s who was initially found by a couple looking to camp out in those very woods. The vic's name was Eliza Brockwell. She was a reporter for the Santa Barbara Courier. From what her coworkers told the police, Eliza was working on exposing a huge huge story! One that would make Yin and Yang look like child's play. Unfortunately, her home was destroyed along with all her digital notes and computer. Only a tiny strand of physical paper with the name Life Foundation is what led them here. In addition to this, Shawn had a "vision" earlier about this Dr. Zien knowing the reporter. Which added to Ryan's so called witness to the doctor and reporter meeting gave the police just enough leeway to investigate further. Thus why they were talking to the snobby doctor right now.

At some point, however, Lassiter's inner train of thought was cutoff as he noticed that Dr. Zien had narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest saying, "I don't see how that's any of your concern?"

"Actually, in this case, it is otherwise you'll be taken down for obstructing our investigation." Juliet said.

"Then I'll have to take you down to FBI headquarters and put the screws to ya!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Who are you again?" Dr. Zien demanded.

"I'm a lead investigator for the FBI jack," lied Ryan.

"No sir, he's not and will not do any such thing. Actually, he's a lying nobody."

"Carlton!" Juliet whispered in a harsh admonishment.

"Look I have an alibi!"

"Regardless, you'll have to come down to the department to give us a formal statement of this alibi of yours."

Dr. Zien seeing no way out panicked and ran away from the detectives and psychic detectives and Ryan. As the four immediately gave in to pursue the scientist, Ryan planned to cut off Zien at the pass by going behind the containers.

As the chase continued through the enormous lab, Zien constantly threw things into their way to deter them from capturing him. Thankfully this did nothing to his pursuers as they dodged and weaved skillfully and carefully through the onslaught of obstacles.

Eventually the scientist panicked even more as he glanced behind him and saw the long legged Irish detective hot on his heels. The scientist then takes a sudden risk by grabbing a powerful canister and sprays an unknown substance directly at Lassiter. O'Hara kept Shawn and Gus behind to protect them from the blast; however, she desperately wanted to go over to Lassiter. Seconds later, Zien drops the canister and continues to flee while Shawn and Gus give into the chase as Juliet checked on Lassiter. Only for him to bark, "O'Hara we don't have time for this let's catch this bastard!" Before Juliet could react and disagree, Lassiter was gone and had already passed Gus in a few long strides.

Seeing that Zien was getting closer to the door, Ryan resumed his plan to cut the scientist off at the pass. Thus, Ryan reached the last two containers filled with a red liquid like substance and the other filled with a black liquid like substance. Ryan then, with a lot of effort, pushed over the black goo filled container. The fallen container crashed loudly onto the floor and brought down a big scientific looking machine which was still miraculously plugged in. Somehow though, Zien was able to avoid the giant spill and escape. Ryan then did the same thing with the container filled with the red goo. Unfortunately, Zien had already left the building and just as Shawn was slipping on the black goo Lassiter shoved him forcibly out of the way of the oncoming container. The container lands on the older detective and crashes him to the ground. Unable to brace himself, Lassiter hits the ground and unfortunately he was immediately and horribly electrocuted by the plugged in but badly frayed chord of the scientific machine.

Immediately Juliet called for backup and an ambulance exclaiming "Officer down!" As she was calling backup, Gus, Ryan, and Shawn watched in horror as their friend was electrocuted and shaking on the ground. As Juliet got off the phone, she barked orders saying, "Shawn, go find the woman at the front desk and have her find maintenance! Tell them to turn off the power to this room due to an officer being electrocuted. Gus, be on standby to help me move and help Carlton. Ryan stay-the-hell where you are!"

No more than five minutes later, the power was turned off and maintenance helped Juliet and Gus with the electrocution rescue procedures.

Just as they revived a previously unresponsive Lassiter, the paramedics could be heard arriving outside. What no one has noticed however-not even Shawn at first- is that the red and black goo has seeped into Lassiter's open cuts and wounds with lightening speed.

The paramedics came prepared in hazmat suits and took Lassiter to Santa Barbara Cottage Hospital. While the others had to take decontamination showers.

No one knew that because of this ordeal, Lassiter would never be quite the same again.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of Lassiter whump going on but I promise there is a method to my madness! ;)

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the cast I envisioned for this story. :)

Cast: Okoye Noble (played by Danai Gurira), David Noble (played by Jason George), 17 year old Calvin Ray "Ray-Ray" Noble (played by Shad "Bow Wow" Moss), Sam Chuck Simpson (played by Bruce Campbell), Ms. Annie (played by Sharon Gless)

Also, Dr. April Sexton is borrowed from Chicago MED.

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Death is not an option**

The lobby of Santa Barbara Cottage Hospital was quite full of police officers. In the middle of this anxious ordeal was Juliet, Shawn, Gus, Henry, and Chief Vick. Everyone was worried about their brother in arms.

Lassiter's condition was quite critical as the doctors rushed him in with a loud "Cold Blue!"

As Lassiter's medical proxy, Juliet had to fill out medical paperwork. Once she was done though, the adrenaline that kept her emotions up and professional came crashing down. "Hey Jules...it's going to be ok..." Shawn said comfortingly.

"I can't lose him..."

"Hey honey, Lassiter's the toughest and most stubborn man I know. He's going to pull through," Henry said.

Juliet didn't feel much better but she smile through her tears. "He is the most stubborn man, isn't he?"

By this point Gus started to cry. Both his sympathetic tears and his genuinely concerned tears. In his heart, Gus prayed both a thank you that Lassiter saved Shawn's life but also a prayer to save the head detective's life. As much as Lassiter barked and scared the living crap out of both Shawn and himself. Gus always knew that deep, deep down Lassiter was a good man. So for Lassiter's sake, he sucked up the tears and asked, "Juliet is there anything you need us to do? Is there any calls I can make for you?"

Juliet smiles at him, knowing this was a big thing for Gus to stop his sympathetic tears to help. "No Gus but thanks. Chief already called his mother. But she didn't pick up. I already called his sister Lulu. She's out of town but she's going to catch a plane here tomorrow. Hank and Ms. Annie will be here later tonight."

Gus simply nodded as they all went back to an anxious but comforting silence.

Over the next few hours, more people filled into the room waiting for any news about Lassiter. Most were officers, but there were now a few more civilians as well. Such as Hank and Ms. Annie, Francine McNab, former Chief John Fenich, Okoye and David Noble and their 17 year old son Calvin Ray "Ray-Ray" Noble, and finally former FBI special agent Samuel Charles "Chuck" Simpson.

While everyone was still waiting, people started talking-albeit quietly-amongst each other. Juliet not up for talking just sat and listened to a few conversations. She overheard Chuck talking with Henry about his time with Lassiter in the Army Rangers. She overheard Chief talking with John Fenich. Juliet overheard Shawn and Gus talking with Woody. Juliet overheard Hank and Annie talking with Okoye and David.

But eventually she felt a tap on her shoulder. Juliet turned around saw Calvin handing her some water. Although not thirsty, the detective graciously accepted then gestured the teen to sit next to her. "How ya doin' Detective O'Hara?"

Juliet simply shrugged and shook her head. "How about you... Calvin?"

"Call me Ray-Ray ma'am. And fo real...not so good." Juliet nodded in understanding. Then she asked, "How do you all know Carlton?"

"He's my godfather. I call him Uncle C. He and my folks knew each other in college."

"That's pretty cool..."

"Yeah it is...me and Uncle C will do all sort of fun stuff. When he's not working anyway. But even then, no matter how dead tired he is he always makes time to hangout with me or help me. My folks are the same way! No matter how tired they are they sit-up and listen. I got friends at school who don't have that kinda family. So I really appreciate and love 'em."

"That's very insightful Ray-Ray. Do you know what you wanna do once you grow up?"

"I wanna be a marine biologist like my pops. He and Uncle C thinks it's great! My ma, naw man she's not really excited about it, but she's coming around though." Juliet smiled at the teen. But then he asked, "Detective O'Hara...is Uncle C gonna be alright?" Before she could come up with any sort of comforting answer, the doctor finally came into the waiting room.

"Umm family for Detective Lassiter?" If the situation had been any less than dire, it would have comical as everyone in the room stood up simultaneously. Then Juliet stepped forward from the fray and said, "I'm Carlton's partner and his medical proxy."

"Okay, well I'm Dr. April Sexton, Detective Lassiter's primary. Look I'm going to be frank...he's currently in the ICU recovery room and we've got him stable. But, and this major, we have to monitor him throughout the night. And this point it's still a very touch and go situation."

"Doc...is he going to be alright?" asked Shawn. Hospitals were not his thing but somehow he felt responsible for this mess and would never want anything to happen to the Head Detective.

"While there are no guarantees please take heart that Detective Lassiter is an extremely strong man." Juliet nodded gratefully but still not relieved until she could see her partner.

"Doctor what were the extent of his injuries?" asked the chief.

"Well, as you know Detective Lassiter was severely electrocuted. If Detective Lassiter makes is through the night, we're going to have to still wait and see if there was any nerve damage or brain damage due to the electrocution. And in addition to that, he lost a lot of blood from those two containers falling on top of him. The main source to his blood loss was a single thin but lethal shard of glass shoved deep into his abdomen. Which is why he needed immediate surgery. During the surgery, we lost him twice on the operating table but thankfully we were able to revive him." After the initial gasp, the crowd dissolved slightly with a sense of relief.

"Excuse me doctor," said Henry as he wafted through the crowd to the front and asked, "Do you have any idea as of yet what were in those containers, doctor?" asked Henry.

"Unfortunately the tests aren't back as of yet."

"Can we see him?" asked Juliet.

"Unfortunately visiting hours are over; however, there's an ICU waiting area for close family and friends. If you'd like I can have someone set up a few of you there."

"Yes!" A handful of them said all at once. With that the doctor left to make such accommodations. Thus, leaving the enormous group to breathe just a little bit better.

Unbeknownst to the group, upstairs in the ICU recovery room thirty minutes later, was at first a normal sight for this part of the hospital. A patient was simply laying in the hard hospital bed. Seemingly resting under the heavily prescribed medication. But that's where the normalcy ends. Because suddenly, even though the man wasn't awake Lassiter's eyes popped open. Those very eyes were glowing bright red. The red covered the entirety of the iris and sclera. As the red eyes shone through the dark room, his injuries started to heal and close. Just as suddenly as they opened the eyes closed again. No sooner did that happen a night nurse came in and left again after checking on his medication.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Invincible**

Barely moving from her planted position next to her partner. Juliet constantly kept a close eye on him as he was recovering and waiting eagerly for him to wake. She refused to let go of her partner's hand. Even in his unconscious state right now, Juliet did not want him to think that he was alone. Ever sense the incident at the lab, Juliet started to evaluate her relationships more. Especially her relationship with her partner. Juliet started to analyze the past year and a half with weary yet fresh eyes. Because what she saw now in hindsight, is that she and Lassiter were becoming strangers to one another. _Oh Carlton…I'm so sorry for not being a true friend to you. I promise I'll make it up to you. Please wake up soon partner…_

She finally got her wish four days later. It was then that Lassiter finally started to wake up. He was very disoriented and confused as he croaked, "What the..."

"Carlton!" Juliet exclaimed in a rough whispered.

"O'Hara? Where am I?"

"You're at Santa Barbara Cottage Hospital. Do you remember anything from a couple of days ago?"

"A c-couple of days...?" After a few seconds everything came crashing back. "Oh yeah...we were chasing that slime-ball Zien. Then that idiot Ryan pushed those containers over..." Juliet smiles through watery eyes as she nodded. "Did we get 'im?" Juliet simply shook her head. "Crap on a cracker!" Lassiter exclaimed but gave away into a coughing fit.

Juliet immediately brought a cup of water with a straw in it and she held the straw to his dry mouth. Because of his coughing mixed with his exhaustion, he didn't complain or protest. The battered and bruised detective simply sipped the water with great speed.

"Not to fast Carlton."

Once he was done, Lassiter said forcefully, "I'm fine O'Hara." Or at least attempted to. He was still very drained and tired from his injuries.

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"Of course I have."

"You should go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine right here. You can't get rid of me that easy partner."

Despite himself and how he was feeling Lassiter smiled.

"Get some rest partner, I'll be here when you wake up.

As he drifted off to sleep, Lassiter smiled again.

 **Three (** **Long** **) Days Later…**

As the days dragged on, Lassiter was bored out of his mind. The stubborn detective insisted he felt fine and wanted to leave. Thanks to the test results from the containers coming back clear, they are reluctantly releasing him.

Currently, Lassiter was in the bathroom getting dressed as Juliet and Lulu, who came in the night of the accident, were packing up all the cards and balloons and other Get Well items that Lassiter had received over the past week.

As Lassiter came out of the restroom, Juliet was yet again reminded of her partner's good looks. And how close she was to losing him altogether.

"Are you okay, O'Hara?" Lassiter asked as he saw her turn and blink away a few tears.

"Of course I am! I mean you're a walking talking miracle."

"Yeah Carly! Yet again, you're always my Irish Superman," Lulu said gushing like the proud baby sister she was.

"It wasn't a miracle. I just really wanted to leave this den of devastation and boredom."

The three jumped when they suddenly heard Chief Vick respond. "I'm sure it was for you Carlton, but it was hell for anyone and everyone who had to treat you."

"You mean that woman that wanted to beat you with the bed pan?" Shawn said as he just walked in, Gus following close behind.

"Hey when I see a woman as big as McNab coming at me, I'm gonna protect myself!"

At his response, Lulu and Juliet couldn't help nor hide their simultaneous giggling.

"Well regardless of you been discharged detective, I'm putting you on sick leave for the next two weeks."

"Chief I'm fine! You heard the doctor say..."

"I heard you were cleared to go home. Not back on active duty. Now this is a direct order Carlton: stay away from the station and this case for the next two weeks. After that you're going to the mandatory psych evaluation. After that, we'll see where we go from there. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal."

"Well Lassie, not all crystals are..." Gus started but shut his mouth with an audible click at Lassiter's withering glare.

A few moments later, a male nurse came in with a wheelchair. And thankfully, Lassiter didn't put up as much as a fuss as he's known to do in the past.

Once they were all outside, Lassiter quickly got to his feet. Thankful to stretch his long legs and to be out of that retched hospital. Lulu wrapped her arms around her brother's lean torso as they walked to his Ford Fusion that Juliet brought there.

The silence in the car was peaceful as Juliet drove them to Lassiter's town home. Lulu drove Juliet's beloved Bug behind them because she planned to stay with her brother that night but had to leave for school the next morning.

Soon they arrived at the town home with Juliet putting the car in park while saying, "Here we are." Before Lassiter cold react, Juliet was already on his side of the car easing him out. "Thanks O'Hara." "No problems partner. I'll call you tomorrow." Juliet reluctantly said as she saw Lulu pull in and get out of her own Bug.

After Juliet got in her Bug and pulled out of the parking space, she for some reason felt jealous of Lulu Lassiter. _Whoa girl…that's a new one. Jealous of a man's baby_ _sister!_ Her inner voice exclaimed.

 _I'm not jealous!_

 _Yeah you keep telling yourself that._

Juliet knew she had a lot more thinking to do.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Partners**

As Lassiter woke up the next day, he felt disoriented and nauseous but at the same time extremely hungry.

 _Something's wrong...Beneath the artifice I feel the ground Becoming liquid..._

 _Something's so very... wrong..._

A knock at the door snapped Lassiter out of his thoughts.

"O'Hara. What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Carlton. Can I come in?" An "oh" escaped Lassiter's mouth as he nodded and moved to let his partner inside.

"Has Lulu left already?"

"Yeah she left way earlier this morning. But I just woke up again. What brings you by?"

"I came by to check on you and to see if you had any food in your fridge. Knowing you, you don't have anything to eat and won't take your meds." Juliet said as she entered Lassiter's kitchen. Lassiter following close behind with a scowl ever present on his face.

"I don't need a babysitter O'Hara."

"I'm not being a babysitter. You're my partner and best friend. It's what we do."

While this was nice on the surface, in actuality Lassiter and O'Hara hadn't been true friends since she started dating Shawn a year and a half ago. But in his current state right now Lassiter decided to allow himself to pretend things hadn't changed between them and allowed her to fuss over his empty fridge.

"Do you want anything to eat? I could run to the store real quick and pick something up."

"No thanks... I probably couldn't keep it down anyway. Quite frankly even being in here is nauseating." Lassiter said as he went straight into the living room.

Lassiter then sunk into his sofa. Moments later, Juliet was sitting right beside him with a look of worry plastered across her beautiful face.

"How are you feeling really?" Knowing he could never really lie to her, especially not at this proximity, he answered, "I'm nauseous and got a killer headache."

"Lucky for you partner, I know an old Scottish remedy to take care of that. Be right back!" Juliet said as she rushed back into the kitchen.

Lassiter then started hearing rustling in his kitchen and then started smelling something that he thought was ginger.

About five minutes later, the perky blond came back with a cup of steaming something.

Lassiter merely cocked a questioning eyebrow at her as she placed the warm cup into his hands.

"Try it Carlton. I promise it's going to make you feel so much better."

Lassiter simply sighed and took a hearty drink. Then promptly started gagging.

"O'Hara! What in the name of Justice is this?"

"It's ginger root and lemon."

"It tastes horrible!"

"Yeah but how's that headache and nausea right now?" Lassiter was about to retort; however, he noticed that both had receded quite a bit.

"It's not as..." "say it Carlton."

"Alright! It's not as bad!" Juliet clapped in triumph.

"But."

"But what?" "I highly doubt this is a Scottish recipe." "Just drink your medicine Carlton."

For the rest of the afternoon, the two just bickered over the movie Braveheart.

 **Life Foundation**

Across town, some FBI agents were taking taking somethings out of Life Foundation Labs.

And as two particular agents drove away with four containers of goo that all varied in colors, they and nobody else had a clue of the shear power and destructive capabilities that lies within those very containers.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Lassiter's thoughts at the beginning of the chapter was part of the lyrics of _Z's Lament_ from Psych the Musical.

I hope you enjoyed this! More to come :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Baby You Can Blame It All On Me**

On a beautiful Saturday day afternoon, Juliet had just gotten out of her shower and was planning to go over to Carlton's place. However her plan immediately changed when she opened her door to an unexpected visitor. The visitor was Shawn.

"Hey Jules... can I come in?"

"Sure Shawn." Juliet said as she welcomed him inside.

As the two made it to the sofa, Juliet looked her boyfriend over and was surprised to see bags under his eyes. As if he hasn't slept in a long while.

"Shawn are you alright?" Juliet asked carefully.

Unusually subdued, Shawn picked up a couch pillow and held it protectively over his torso.

"I don't think so Jules."

"Shawn you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

Shawn took a deep breath before saying, "Jules...I don't think...that...we should...date anymore..."

An astounded Juliet said, "You're breaking up with me? What brought this on?" She knew they a little rough patch lately and that she hadn't spent much time with him since The Lab Incident. But she never would've thought this was going to happen.

Shawn now staring at the floor said, "Well Lassie getting hurt and almost..." He couldn't bring himself to say the very word. Even the word "dying" in regards to someone he was semi close with was too frightening for him. "Well you know. It's made me realize somethings. One of which is I gotta reevaluate my life and my relationships."

"What do you have to reevaluate between us. I mean yeah a lot of things could be better but I'm still at a loss of how Lassiter's...accident brought on this decision."

"The basic thing Jules is that seeing Lassie hurt like that really scared me. And then seeing how you are with him scares me more. And the scariest thing really is...I-I don't want you to hate me."

"Hate you?!" Juliet heard herself shriek.

"Jules...Lassie getting hurt was my fault! If I hadn't brought Ryan there none of that would've happened. That whole situation happened because of me."

"Oh Shawn no that's not..."

"Yes it is!" Shawn exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Then he said softer, "Yes it is. Jules what if it wasn't just Lassie that got hurt? What if that were you or Gus? Or both of you?! I couldn't live knowing that..."

"Shawn stop! None of that is true. I mean sure, we could've done without Ryan being there but Lassiter getting hurt was not your fault. Ryan made that choice. And because of his choice he's working at a community center. Again Shawn, he made that choice not you. You would never intentionally hurt anyone. Especially not Carlton." Shawn looked at her with a child like hopeful expression mixed with worry and guilt.

"Shawn it wasn't your fault. And I don't hate you."

"You mean that Jules?"

"Of course."

The two sat quietly for a few moments before Juliet said, "So this is really it huh."

"Yeah. We had fun didn't we."

"Yeah we did."

"We'll always have the Macho Taco."

Juliet smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"He'll treat you right Jules. That I'm sure of." Shawn said now finally looking at her.

"Who?"

"Lassie. Oh come on! I've seen how the two of you look at each other. There's some righteous chemistry going on."

"Oh Shawn! There's nothing going on between me and Carlton. What you see is great partnership."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Before Juliet could respond, Shawn then asked, "Even though we're officially not dating...can we still be friends?"

"Of course Shawn."

"Phew! That's a relief. I wouldn't know what to do without my B-triple-F."

"B-triple-F?"

"Best Female Friend Forever. It doesn't roll off the tongue as nicely now that I say it out loud."

Juliet smiled and said, "Well thanks! Just so you know, you're my B-P-F-F. Best Psychic Friend Forever."

"Hmm...as much as I like that. I will not summit to your superior BFFing."

"But you know you should!"

"But I will not."

"My BFF skillz are amazing!"

"My dear sweet Jules, it looks like you're disagreement will have to agree with my agreement." "You mean agree to disagree." "I've heard it both ways."

They both a bad good laugh. And they were both very grateful to part, relationship wise, very maturely.

Juliet's day there after went very well. Knowing that friendships should always be cherished.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Warehouse Woes**

 **2 Weeks Later** **...**

As the full moon shone over an abandoned warehouse, a man makes his way inside.

The man was the wanted scientist Dr. Rit E. Zien. He received a message to come to this location earlier that same day.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Dr. Zien called into the bleak and dark warehouse. There was only one hanging light on and it was above where the scientist was currently standing.

"Well, well, well. Hello there," said standing in the shadows.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Come on, Ritzy. Don'tcha recognize me? Oh, I forgot - you've never seen my 'normal' handsome face before. Well I'm going to allow you the privilege to bask in my glow." The man said as he came closer into the light. The man was quite tall, possibly 6'4". He had short sandy brown hair, a short beard, and creepy smile plastered across his face. Something about the man was familiar but the scientist just couldn't place until he realized what the creepy man called him.

 _Wait...only one person has ever had the audacity to call me Ritzy..._ Dr. Zien thought. Then it hit him! "Oh it is you."

"No need to sound so disappointed buddy-boy."

"Why have you called me here. And at this time of night no less."

"Well I chose this time of night just to help you out Ritzy. Since you're now a wanted man here in Santa Barbara, the murder capital of the world!"

Shaking his head Dr. Zien asked with exhaustion, "What is it that you want?"

"Oh it's not about what _I_ want. It's about what _the boss_ wants. It's about what the boss feels. Ya see, the boss isn't happy with you Ritzy. Not only were you - _caught_ might I add- talking with that little slutty reporter. But now you've exposed The Project. And because of your screw up, we've currently got a couple of sanctimonious, fanatical cockroaches getting in our business. And here I am yet again, having to clean up your mess. Not that I'm complaining. I get my jollies this way."

Dr. Zien simply shrugged. Trying not to show his growing fear around the sadistic man. "So what's going to happen now? What does the boss want me to do?"

"Well ya see Ritzy, the boss has a different plan for you now. Because of your disobedience you now have to be _punished_. And he sent me to come and punish you good and proper like," said as a long muscular tongue flicked out of his mouth.

With that the tall and slender man started to transform. Within seconds he became a large reptile like monster.

The monstrous and distorted looking figure was composed of red ooze. Its face had a sinister mouth full of long lethal looking fangs. And its eyes were giant yellow patches that wrapped around the upper parts of the beast's head. And out of its head grew two menacing looking horns.

As the monstrous beast came towards Dr. Zien, the scientist tried pleading for his life.

But the man's pleading fell on deaf ears as the monster sliced at Zien with its deadly claws.

Dr. Zien's screams for mercy and help were silenced forever as the monster delivered a lethal chomp with its elongated jaws.

However the mutilation was far from over.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Some quotes are from Supernatural episode _I know what you did last summer_. Well hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Please R/R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Spark of Vengeance**

Lassiter was finally sitting at his desk. He was beyond grateful to be back at work. Because he was going stir crazy at home. Although, he guessed he was more out of it than he thought because currently he's never felt this good. There was only one downside, he was extremely hungry quite frequently.

And because of the importance of this case, Lassiter and Juliet had to have a working lunch. A lunch that Lassiter ravenously devoured.

Juliet made her way across to her partner's desk. "Carlton here's Eliza's phone records." "Anything out of the ordinary?" Lassiter said, after swallowing a bit of his burger.

"Well she made a few phone calls overseas to the same number." "Did they ever respond?" "Nope." "Well let's find out who that SOB is!"

"Sure." Before she did though, Juliet asked gesturing to his arm, "So how's that mark thing?"

Said arm, which could be seen due to his rolled up sleeve, had a large swollen red mark on his right arm right below the elbow. The mark almost looked like a tribal symbol resembling a unique but backwards upper case F.

"It's fine. I haven't had any trouble from it."

Before she could respond, Chief Vick came over to them with a grim expression on her face. "We found Dr. Zien and unfortunately he's dead. From what I understand the scene is brutal so let's take a few more teams. Henry, that includes Psych. This case is of the utmost importance right now."

The three simply nodded as they watched the Chief make her way back to her office. "Dobson, Miller, McKinley, Marshall! Let's go. We got another victim." Lassiter bellowed as he and Juliet headed out and not. They now were trying to prepare themselves for the worst.

 **At the scene...**

As Lassiter, Juliet, and psych crossed under the crime scene tape, an ugly and very gruesome sight greeted them. A sight so horrific, it caused Shawn and Gus to vomit followed by Gus fainting. Buzz then came by bridal style carried the unconscious pharmaceutical rep out of the warehouse and back to one of the squad cars.

The sight was of Dr. Zien or at least the many parts of him. The scientist's limbs were no longer attached to him as they were scattered in different parts of the scene. The scientist's torso was now a leg less husk and was also partially ripped in half. And worse yet...the scientist's head was not found.

Another officer though confirmed this poor victim was Dr. Zien through the ID found in his wallet.

"Who found him?"

"A homeless man named Pete. He said that he was just coming in here to get some sleep, because he stayed up all night, and found the victim," Juliet answered, taking deep breaths through her nose.

"Alright. McKinley and Gilroy I want this place printed, processed, bagged and tagged in the next hour. Miller and Dobson start shaken down the owners of this place. Let's go!"

However, things didn't go as smoothly. Detective McKinley wasn't moving as fast as the other officers liked; however, they didn't have to wait long before Lassiter confronted him.

"McKinley!" Lassiter barked, "Move your ass! We have a killer out there and ever second counts. Now if I have to have this discussion with you again you're going to be riding a desk!" Lassiter threatened, but for a brief second the Irish detective's blues eyes flashed bright blood red. In that second though McKinley caught it.

"Whoa what the…Lassiter what's with your eyes?"

"Nothing's wrong with my eyes. Quit stalling and get your ass back to work!"

As the head detective walked away, McKinley's face got darker and angrier as he stared after Lassiter with pure hatred. His young partner, Tommy Gilroy, patted his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. But the angry detective roughly shrugged the young man's hand off him.

 _One of these days Lassiter...you're going to pay!_

As Lassiter was walking away from Detective McKinley, he went over to his Crown Vic and looked at his reflection in the side mirror. Because even though he didn't trust McKinley what so ever, he did feel different.

As he looked at himself, he saw that his eyes were normal again. But there was something wrong. Inside his mouth, he felt with his tongue that his canines were longer than usual. As he opened his mouth, he saw that his suspicions about his teeth were correct. They were longer and a little sharper than normal. Lassiter didn't know what was going on and quite frankly it scared him a little.

 _What's going on with me?_ Lassiter thought as he made his way back into the scene.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The Taste of Darkness**

Juliet was startled awake from her desperately needed sleep by her cellphone on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Who is it?" she said groggily.

"O'Hara. It's me. Look we got two more victims. I'm going to send you the location. But…it's not good."

Juliet sighed and said that she'd meet him there.

No more than thirty minutes later, Juliet arrived on the scene and saw a very ragged and angry looking Lassiter. And she could understand why. A father and son were mutilated inside. Very similar to the other victims, but this time it was different because of the fourteen year old boy.

And that's where the whole case changed for both of them. Whoever this killer is, has no regard for children either.

It was now eleven in the morning and Juliet was back at her desk and currently was looking over crime scene photos. Eventually though she closed the folder due to the onslaught of horror this case was becoming. Juliet then glanced over at her partner as he was talking on the phone with the forensic lab. As he finally hung up, Lassiter got up and came over to her desk. "So forensics say that the blood found on the scene was human but not really. And they don't know what to say about it."

"Not completely human?! Are they sure?"

"They re-ran the test four times."

"Man what's going on with this case…" Juliet thought out loud.

"I don't know. Have you found out why the son was there?"

"It looks like the son just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was just coming in from a late football practice, according to the woman who was in charge of the carpooling." At this, Lassiter's face became downright murderous. Then suddenly, Lassiter gave guttural snarl as he rounded and punched the column beside Juliet's desk.

Surprisingly, there was an impressive dent in the column. "Uh, Carlton are you ok? Did you break your hand?"

"I…no. It's not broken," he said a little surprised. His hand didn't even ache.

Juliet stood up and started to inspect and prodded his hand. She was amazed at this. Lassiter gently removed his hand from her smaller ones and tried to convince himself that they had a case to solve. _Cowboy you know that you moved your hand because you felt that slight tingling when your hands touched._

 _Shut up!_ He snapped at his evil inner voice.

"So," Lassiter tried to say without awkwardness, "Have you spoken with Spencer? Has he gotten any… _visions_ …about our victims?"

"Nothing yet…"

Lassiter sighed and went to find McKinley; however, McKinley is nowhere to be found.

 **FBI federal building…**

What neither Lassiter nor the SBPD knew was that Detective Larry McKinley was at the FBI federal building. He was checking out a possible lead with a FBI informant.

However, as he was waiting for his informant to come back Larry saw someone that he recently met. Chuck Simpson. _Why is he here? Anyone friends with that asshole Lassiter can't be good._

With that, Larry decided to follow Chuck and the two agents he was with to another room. This room was very dim, and there was about a dozen vats of the same goo that fell on Lassiter. As he sees chuck and the two agents go into another room, Larry hangs back and takes a few pictures and notes of the vats of goo.

But as Larry walks by the last container a grey blob jumps on the glass startling Larry. Causing him to fall on some keys and the alarm goes off. Larry then starts to frantically press some buttons hoping to turn of the alarm. Unfortunately, instead of turning off the alarms, the button Larry pressed open all the vats of goo causing the floor to be practically covered in different colored ooze.

Suddenly a particular glob of grey goo launched onto the unsuspecting Larry causing him to fall again. After desperately trying to pry off the gooey specimen, it finally merged into his body. And as he got up off the floor, he decided to flee from the lab.

 _There's no way I can turn off that alarm now…maybe I can just get out before I get my butt arrested._

Just as Larry left though Chuck, the other agents, and a scientist came rushing into the room. As they came in four other gooey specimens launched themselves at the four.

A goldish orange goo attached itself to Chuck. A solid black goo attached itself to a male agent named Jacob Talbot. A silvery purple goo launched itself to an African American woman agent named Kaela Walker. And finally a blue colored goo launched itself onto the lab scientist named Dr. Butterfly McMillan. They fought their gooey aggressors valiantly; however, the ooze sunk into their bodies. A few moments later, few more agents came in and were able to avoid any other launching ooze and get the other specimens back into their containers.

While the agents were fighting the ooze, Larry was able to escape to his car and drive off. As Larry finally got far enough away, he noticed his hand had some goo coming out of the actual palm of his hand!

Larry then pulled over and started to analyze the gooey substance between his hands. Just started ringing. Larry then picked up the call awkwardly with still gooey hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey partner, where are you?"

"I was out looking for a lead. And came up with nothing."

"Ok well hurry back. Lassiter's on a rampage."

"Yeah whatever. I'll be there soon." With that Larry hung up and was looking at his screen saver lost in thought for a second. But suddenly his other hand shapeshifted into the shape of the knife on his screen saver!

"What the living hell!" Larry exclaimed as he was looking over his hand. He then imagined his normal hand and immediately it changed back to normal.

"Well, well, well. You better watch out Lassiter."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** These special two chapters are brought to you in-part by Free Time. Get More Of It! ;)

Please R/R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **In the dark of the night**

As night fell, Lassiter was pacing in his living room while thinking about the poor mutilated kid.

 _He was just a fourteen year old kid. Why mutilate him? Why the mutilation at all?!_

The more he thought about it the madder he became. However the anger then turned into raw red hot rage! A rage that only can be described as primal. And with that primal rage, Lassiter actually felt himself physically change.

Over his entire body, a strange obsidian substance started to emerge and engulf him. As the substance rippled and pulsated over his body, Lassiter felt himself grow much taller and that four distinct pressure points started to push against his forehead until something literally popped out of his head. Also, eventually Lassiter felt his fingers elongate to a sharp point. In addition to this, his teeth took on a similar transformation by elongating to a sharp point then he felt another set of sharp teeth emerge from his gums.

Overall, this transformation took merely seconds but it wasn't until it was over that Lassiter knew something happened. He felt different. He felt dangerous. He felt powerful.

Lassiter then brought his hand up to his eye sight and was shocked to see his hand was replaced with a giant black menacing claw. "What the hell!"

The head detective then rushed to the bathroom while ignoring the heavy thumping sounds of his own footsteps. As he ducked into the bathroom entryway Lassiter took a look at his appearance in the mirror. He let out an audible gasp at what was starring back at him. His entire body was covered in an obsidian black material. He had two giant white patches surrounding his, now, beady blood red eyes. He guessed his height now to be 7'6". He was quite muscular (but not overly so). Protruding from his forehead was two horn-like structures. His two rows of teeth -now fangs- were long, curved, and extremely sharp. He also noticed that the mark on his right forearm was glowing red.

 _This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be_ _REAL_ _!_

However, deep down inside of himself, Lassiter knew this was real. He couldn't explain it. He just knew that this was really him.

The longer Lassiter stared at his new reflection the more he desperately needed to see his actual face. Miraculously, the obsidian mass started to ripple away from his face and then finally his natural normal face appeared.

 _So I wanted to see my face and it came through. If I want my whole body to be normal then I should probably envision it and concentrate..._

In seconds, his body shrunk back to his normal self.

"What in the name of Sweet Lady Justice is happening to me?" groaned Lassiter after inspecting his body. Needless to say, Lassiter did not sleep that night.

 **The very next day...**

At the SBPD the following day, the entire bullpen was a giant ball of neurotic energy as everyone was trying to make leeway in this case.

As Shawn and Gus made their way over to his desk, Lassiter felt a headache starting to develop and pound behind his right eye. Contrary to common belief, Lassiter didn't hate Shawn and Gus. The Head Detective actually, and secretly, admired the two. But that admiration never got rid of the blinding headaches they both brought him. And right now was no different.

"Whoa Lassie. You look like you went ten rounds with the Terminator." Shawn said as he looked the Irishman over. Lassiter's clothes were a bit rumpled. His hair was a little messy. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. And then there was something else that was different about the detective that Shawn couldn't put his finger on. The psychic detective let it slide for now as Juliet came by with an update on the case.

"Well this is interesting. A couple of years ago, Eliza got a divorce from a Luke Harrison. This was her second marriage."

"Did they have any kids?"

"None that I could find. But here's the kicker. Her first husband died from a car crash caused by an employee of -get this- Life Foundation."

"Who was it?" "A Dr. Joseph Emerson. Luckily, she had a digital schedule and although it was badly damage we were able to see she had several meetings with the doctor."

"Good job O'Hara! Anything else?" "Well there was a constant MIA in there by the word 'bicha'. We don't know as of yet who's missing."

At hearing this, Shawn exclaimed, "Oh I'm getting something!" Which cues Gus to say, "Shawn! What is it? Are you seeing something?"

"Oh Gus, it...it's Greek! But no... it can't be Greek!"

"What are you seeing Shawn?" asked Juliet.

"Oh Jules...life is so short but the world is quite wide. Oh here I go again!" Shawn exclaimed dramatically as he fell into Gus' expecting arms.

"Gus! Oh Gus!" Shawn said with his best flirtatious face, "How can I resist you?!" Gus then promptly dropped Shawn to the floor.

"Mamma Mia!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Yes Jules! Mia." Shawn said as he got up off of the floor.

"Hold on there Spencer. Mamma Mia is a Greek movie. You said that it can't be Greek. How do you know it's a name anyway? Especially with that 'bitch-a' next to it."

"Cause Lassie. Eliza is Hispanic and more importantly she's disrectle."

"You mean dyslexic."

"I've heard it... Wait then what's disrectle mean."

"You made that word up Shawn."

The two went back back and forth in a harsh whispered argument for a couple of seconds before Henry interrupted with a harsh, "Guys!"

"The spirits say to look again at that digital schedule and you'll notice how everything is in caps." Shawn said without missing a beat.

"Alright but what does her being Hispanic have to do with your vision, Shawn?"

"Because Mia is originally a Latin name." Gus explained.

"That's right Gus. Also because 'bicha' is a Spanish slang word of endearment for little girls!" Juliet, Gus, and Henry simply stared at Shawn in disbelief.

"What? I'm one third Puerto Rican and one third Mexican. I should know this!" "You need to stop telling people that. And besides, the only Mexican in you is that taco we had for breakfast from the Macho Taco." Shawn tsked his friend. But then everyone was startled by sudden single punching sound. They all looked at Lassiter as he lifted his fist from his desk.

"Spencer are you sure about this?!" Lassiter said as he rounded his desk and towered over them.

Now really put off, Shawn stammered out a "Y-Yes." Never before has the Head Detective outwardly relied on a clue given by him. It actually freaked Shawn a little bit.

Like the proverbial sailor he was, Lassiter started cursing a dirty blue streak.

Shawn glanced over at his best friend and Gus simply shrugged.

"If Eliza really has a daughter then who ever killed her might go after the child. We have to find that little girl _now_."

"Lassie isn't that a bit of a stretch? There's no evidence to suggest that the kid is even a target." Gus pointed out warily.

"We have to make that assumption Guster. One kid is already dead and we have little to no obvious motive yet as to why this crack-a-do is doing any of this." And everyone knew Lassiter was right.

"Don't worry Lassie. We're on this."

As the psychic team left, Juliet approached a silently fuming Lassiter.

"Hey partner. Let's take a quick break and get some lunch. My treat. No excuses."

Before Lassiter could refuse, Juliet threatened the tall man saying, "Lassiter, I will drag your ass out of here with a fishing hook from lockup if need be."

Lassiter gulped and followed her out to the parking lot and let her drive him to a near by Red Robin.

 **Red Robin...**

After the two detectives were seated and had their orders already, Juliet finally broke the news to her partner.

"So...I just wanted you to know that Shawn and I broke up."

Lassiter choked a little bit on his water before saying, "When did this happen? I mean neither of you seem..."

"This was almost three weeks ago. He broke up with me. But I'm surprisingly really ok with it."

"He broke up with _you_?! Why?"

"He said he wanted to re-evaluate somethings in his life. But he was really mature. I mean, as you can see, we're still great friends."

Lassiter stared dumbfounded at her, almost completely forgetting his burger.

In his silence though, Juliet continued: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Carlton. I just wanted to prove that I could still work with him and stay professional. Not that it was an issue for me but for others that wouldn't believe it. I, especially, didn't want you to think that I was somehow lying to you and or myself."

"I wouldn't think that O'Hara. I'd just be worried. Breakups aren't fun. They're physically and emotionally draining."

"That's true but like most instances Shawn was the exception."

"Well I'm glad. That just means I don't have to shoot the little twerp."

Juliet chuckled at him and started to finish off her medium well burger; however, she made a face a disgust as Lassiter was finishing off his own burger. His burger though was quite rare.

"I don't understand how you can basically eat a bloody burger." Juliet said as placed her credit card in the hand of the waitress.

As Lassiter finished his last bite all he said in response, with a smirk on his face was, "Wuss."

"I am not! I just don't like eating things that look like they just killed it. And then they want to charge me for it because they put the bloody thing on my plate."

"Again I say: Wuss."

As the two detectives left the restaurant Lassiter looks at Juliet saying, "Thanks for the lunch. I really needed to get away."

"Hey it's okay, Carlton. We're all human. Sometimes we really just need a break. It's good for the soul." Juliet said as she dropped herself into the driver seat and started the car.

But as Lassiter sat in the passenger seat and starred out the window, he thought: _But am I even human anymore?_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well here's Lassiter's transformation! It's not quite a true symbiote but it's fanfiction. :p

Again, the symbiote is a biosuite **not** a living alien being.

Well, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this! R/R!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Pile of Bodies**

In an extravagant mansion across town, a young Indian man -who's the owner of Life Foundation- is waiting in his large office for an update about his Project Abyss and what's happened to his other containers of goo.

A knock at the large alerts him to the expected arrivals.

"Come in," the man says in a slight Indian accent.

As the door opens, three figures come in. First a woman with long dark brown hair with fair skin dressed in a form fitting black suit.

Followed by a big Caucasian man with a buzz cut. The man was 6'4" and was very muscular. He looked to weigh around 257lbs. The man had a strong square jaw and broad shoulders. He was wearing an all black military uniform.

The last man was the same man/thing who killed Dr. Zien. He was wearing a long sleeved light blue collared shirt and grey dress pants.

"Good you're all here. I want a progress report. Where are my specimens?"

The muscle guy answered, "The FBI still has them sir. We're working, as we speak, to get them back with the help of an inside man. But...there's been a small hiccup."

"'A small hiccup?' Like what?"

"Well Mr. Drake, a man somehow broke in and opened all the vats. And now five specimen are missing."

"Five are miss-," Drake controlled himself before saying, "They can't be missing. They're self moving biosuits! You can't miss that! They must've bonded with a few of the agents. That has to be why nobody can find them. Grady, I want you to work with Bobby and his henchmen..." "I think you mean Billy, sir. Billy McGoldrick." "Whatever. But yes him. I want you, Billy, and his team to find those people. I just want you to watch them and report back to me. We're getting paid by our clients to see how the biosuits bond with humans anyway." Drake then asked the muscular Grady, "Hypothetically, are they the only ones now in possession of a biosuit?"

"Hypothetically speaking: Yes."

Drake nodded then turned to to the woman. "Amara, how is our clientele looking?"

"Well, since the raid at Dr. Zien's lab a few potential buyers have backed out. But we still have the North Korean government, the Nigerian government, the Egyptian government, and a hand full of elitists are willing to pay an even bigger price for the biosuits. A few of these buyers are U.S. senators."

"Hmmm. That's not as bad as I originally expected. Do we still have Senator Dick Roman as a willing buyer?"

"Oh yes Mr. Drake."

"Fantastic." With that Drake turned to the final man of the trio. His assassin. "Alright Alistair, how's that investigation going?"

"Which one Nasir? The FBI one or the SBPD one?"

"Both. And for the final time, it's Mr. Drake to you."

"Alright, alright Mr. Drake. Well the FBI investigation has no idea as of yet what the goo actually is. They may make an arrest soon on some Project employees and possibly the president of the company but they're not coming any where near you. As far as they know you have no ties with the Life Foundation."

"Good. And what about the SBPD?"

"They're just chasing their own tails." Alistair said with an amused chuckle. "All they know is that the pile of bodies -sorry I meant murders are brutal. I've left nothing for them to use. Not like I could anyway. Everyone of those murders had been committed with my biosuit on."

"Alright. Did you ever find where that reporter tramp threw her phone? Oh and have you found the disk she stole?"

"No we haven't found the phone yet."

"Well keep looking. It's too important to just right it off. She took some very incriminating photos."

"Yes we're going to keep looking. But we did find the disk. It's with your computer geeks right now."

"Good. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah there is," Alistair said. Drake motioned for the killer to continue. "We've found out that the slut has a spawn. And quite frankly we don't know if the kid knows anything. Or worse, we don't know if the kid is holding onto something crucial."

"True..." Drake trailed off as he contemplated his next move. "Alright. Find the brat. But don't kill it. We'll need to find out if there's anything the kid knows about what its mother hid. Maybe the kid actually knows where its mother hid her findings."

Alistair nodded, although he wasn't happy that he couldn't spill more blood.

"You're all excused." As the trio filed out of the room, Nasir Drake moved back behind his lavish desk and made a phone call.

"Hello. Yes, this is Nasir Drake. I want my plane to be ready to leave the country by the end of the month. I'll back call later to give you more details."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** So yes...I borrowed Amara and Dick Roman from Supernatural. Also, I changed Drake's first name from Carlton to Nasir. But I hope you all caught the Psych: The Movie character reference of Billy McGoldrick. And finally, Grady is played by Lee Reherman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **A New Way of Life**

At the SBPD, everyone knew that Lassiter was not having a good day. He growled and snapped at anyone who dared to enter his lair. His lair being his desk. His foul mood was caused by his rough night's sleep.

The night before, his sleep was plagued with nightmares. And in those nightmares the dead victims were in a zombified state and were cursing him. They kept saying how he was a monster. They kept saying that it was all his fault they were dead. And as Lassiter was trying to flee from them he saw his friends: Juliet, Karen Vick, Henry, Shawn, Gus, and even McNab. As he called out to them for help, they replied by saying the same things the zombie victims said. Then eventually they all surrounded him and as he started to back away from them he stepped in a giant puddle of black goo. The black goo then started to pull him in its inky black depths. Eventually the black goo started to cover his entire body. As the goo covered him, it also started to forcibly and painfully shove itself into his eyes and mouth. And as Lassiter fought a loosing battle against the goo he became angrier and angrier and angrier! Then suddenly his monstrous obsidian form sprouted forth. He then started plowing through victims and friends alike and did not stop until they were all dead. As he looked around in horror, he saw the carnage that he created. Then he saw Juliet lying on he ground missing an arm and half a leg. Still in his monster form, he ran to her and dropped to his knees. He gently cradled her in his huge meaty claws as his human face peeled away from the black goo.

"O'Ha...Juliet...I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean..." But Juliet's soft voice cut him off. With a looked of utter disgust and hatred plastered on her face Juliet said, "You really are a monster."

It didn't help that as he awoke, covered in sweat, he felt that his mouth was full of fangs. And as he dragged himself to his bathroom he saw that his eyes were red and that his mouth was fully fanged.

And now as the morning dragged on, Juliet was getting more worried about her partner. The Head detective's nerves were badly frayed because of this case. And quite frankly Juliet didn't know how to help him.

Unaware of his partner's thoughts, Lassiter was sitting at his desk trying to find Dr. Joseph Emerson, the scientist who was in Eliza's digital schedule. But as he sat there, Lassiter kept trying to block out his heightened senses. He could hear people's heart beat and breathing. He could also hear the officers using the sound proof gun range down stairs and people talking in the parking lot. The smell of coffee was intensified. The smell of formaldehyde was worse. And now the possible potential smell of new victims was almost too much for him to bare. And because of his lack of sleep made everything today far far worse.

Thankfully though, his headache started to recede after a couple of doses of Aleve. Even as the psychic duo came in, his headache stayed away.

However, his momentary relief came shattering down when Detective McKinley hadn't given him the whereabouts for Mia's father.

So yet again, Lassiter was a steaming active volcano threatening to erupt at any moment. An eruption that not even Shawn wanted to risk poking his usual verbal, and sometimes physical, stick at.

But as Shawn starred at the angry Irishman from Juliet's desk, he realized that for over a week now Lassiter was not himself. At first the psychic detective thought it to be the case, since it was weighing everyone down. But Lassiter looked as if something else was wrong. Lassiter looked as if something was wrong internally. If Shawn was honest with himself, the Head Detective looked to be having a constant battle with something on the inside that was trying to take over him. But he couldn't be sure since the detective was extremely private about his life outside of work and trusted almost no one with his inner thoughts and fears.

So for now, Shawn asked Juliet in a whispered tone, "Is it just me or is Lassie more grumps than usual?"

Juliet sighed saying, "It's not just you."

Shawn and Gus could see that Lassiter's mood was affecting her as well because the stubborn man most likely wasn't opening up to her either.

Not long after this did Detective Gilroy have the guts to approach Lassiter's desk. "Uh, here's the location of Mia Brockwell."

Lassiter gawked at the young detective for a moment before saying, "You actually found the kid? Where?"

"Well I found the school she goes to and the principal said that they called child services when her step-father wouldn't pick her up. And CPS placed her in an emergency home," the young detective said as he handed Lassiter the address.

"Good work detective."

"I can't take all the credit, sir. Detective McKinley pointed me in the right direction."

"Of course he did," Lassiter said derisively. "Look, I want you to find me the kid's father. Maybe he didn't pick up the girl from school is because he killed his ex."

"Yes sir." Gilroy said then he promptly left.

In a matter of minutes, both Lassiter and Juliet were out of the door and in a squad car barreling down the road.

 **Foster home...**

The house the two detectives pulled up to was a smallish size home that desperately needed a new coat of paint and the lawn was akin to a small jungle.

The two detectives looked at each other and put on their most polite faces, even though they weren't having the best of days, and knocked on the door. The man who opened the door was Caucasian, about Lassiter's height, and slightly overweight. The man was wearing a dirty t-shirt and a pair of shorts that seen far better days.

"Are you Mr. Mason Roberts?" "That all depends on who's askin'."

"We're detectives with the Santa Barbara Police Department. I'm Detective Lassiter and this is my partner Detective O'Hara. May we come in?" The man nodded and let the detectives in.

As Lassiter and Juliet entered the house they saw that the brown carpet was dirty and some parts was soiled. The sheer curtains were partially tattered for some unknown reason. And most of the furniture was covered in empty takeout food boxes.

"So what can I do for Santa Barbara's finest today?" Mason asked as they all stood in his living room.

"We're looking for your foster daughter Mia."

"Mia? Why?" Mason asked but then with a staccato laugh the man said tersely, "The kid didn't rob any banks, did she?"

"No we just wanted to ask her about her mother."

Mason hesitated then said, "Well she ain't here right now. She's out with my wife shoppin'. Sorry."

Lassiter and Juliet looked at each other and then they came to a mental Plan of action after seeing a single child's shoe behind the man.

"Well ok then. Let me give you my card and phone number on the back..." Lassiter said as he started fishing in his pockets in search for a pen. "Oh crap. I can't seem to find my pen, do you have one I can borrow?"

Not wanting to raise suspicion, Mason nodded and headed for the kitchen with Lassiter right behind making 'polite' conversation.

What Mason didn't know was that Juliet, with her gun drawn, started to search the smallish house. It didn't take her long to find the basement door. As Juliet descended the stairs of the basement, the junior detective took note that the room was a decent size, with boxes stacked on top of one another. It was dark and smelled of rodent droppings. Then Juliet noticed something odd in the far corner of the room: a large dog kennel. But the Roberts didn't have a dog. So as the junior detective came closer to inspect the kennel she let out a gasp of horror as to what was inside.

Inside of the dog kennel was a little girl huddled in the back. The little girl looked by be six or seven years old. She was African American with a golden caramel skin tone. The child had shoulder length wavy brown hair. And what looked to be deep brown colored eyes. Juliet also noticed that the child was very thin and very afraid.

"Hi Sweetheart. Are you Mia? I'm Juliet. I'm a police officer."

At her last statement, the already frightened child started screaming at the top of her little but powerful lungs. Literally seconds later, Lassiter was there with Mason not far behind.

"What're you doing down here?! I want you both off of my property now!" Mason exclaimed but then stopped moving as he was now looking down the muzzle of Lassiter's Colt Government pistol.

With a sneer, Lassiter growled, "You're under arrest dirt bag for child abuse and child neglect. Now put your hands where I can see 'em."

As Mason grudgingly complied, Juliet asked the man firmly, "Where's the lock to this cage?" Mason didn't answer.

"O'Hara, I saw some clippers on the wall. Just clip the lock off."

Juliet immediately found the pair of strong clippers and started clipping the lock off of the kennel.

However in the microseconds that Lassiter looked over at his partner as she broke the lock with those strong clippers is when the angry man delivered a swift punch to Lassiter's face.

Now really pissed off, Lassiter recovered immediately and full body tackled Mason with his gun still in hand.

Unfazed by the commotion behind her, Juliet said, "Sweetheart, you don't have to be afraid anymore. See," Juliet smiled as she motioned behind her to Lassiter cuffing Mason still on the ground.

"You can come out now." Juliet said as she was reaching inside the cage toward the frightened child. But the friendly and comforting motion of her hand was batted away as the little girl huddled further into her corner of the cage.

Slightly out of breath from the tackle, Lassiter made his way over to his partner.

"Is this Mia?" "I dunno but I do know she doesn't like being touched."

As Lassiter crouched down to the floor and started to balance himself on the balls of his feet, he said as gently as he could while trying to keep his usual gruffness out, "Hey there. Are you Mia?"

The little girl for a long moment just starred at the Head Detective before slowly nodding.

Lassiter and Juliet looked at each other.

"It's ok Mia. We're here to help you." Juliet said with Lassiter nodding in agreement. But just as little Mia came cautiously out of the kennel Mason was trying to get to his feet. Lassiter turned and barked, "I will shoot you if you move again!" Then suddenly the head detective felt two tiny arms wrap around his pants leg.

Lassiter looked down in surprise to find Mia clinging to his leg. He looked at Juliet who was just as surprised. But then Juliet snapped out of her surprise and smirked at her partner.

"It's looks like she likes you Carlton."

Lassiter rolled his eyes at the woman and then looked down at the shivering child. Taking pity of the child, Lassiter extracted himself from the tiny clinging hands and put his suit jacket over her thin shoulders. Both to warm her and cover her. She was barefoot and was only wearing a dirty tank shirt and thin underwear. Due to his kind gesture, Juliet gave a soft 'aww', which annoyed Lassiter. He was supposed to be gruff RoboCop. He was practically born with this identity; however, contrary to this common belief he wasn't heartless. With that Lassiter hoisted the child up into his arms.

"Place him in squad car. I'm calling social services."

Juliet nodded as she went over and jacked the pissed off Mason to his feet and out of the basement.

As Lassiter was holding Mia in one arm and the phone to his ear with the other, he noticed a bear on the floor near the kennel. After not getting an answer, Lassiter hung up and grabbed the bear. "Mia. Is this your bear?" Mia looked up from his shoulder and nodded shyly. And Lassiter handed her the bear. Mia took the bear and returned to her comfortable position: her head laying on his shoulder and her thin little arms wrapped around his neck.

Lassiter exited the basement and the house to join Juliet by the car. But then he noticed something crucial: Mia wouldn't let go. Thus he couldn't drive the squad car back.

"O'Hara...here you drive." Lassiter said as he reluctantly gave her the keys.

"Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"Cause this kid's got a vice lock on my neck right now."

Juliet couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. To which she got a stern 'Shut it O'Hara.' Which only caused her to laugh harder but then she calmed enough to drive them back to the precinct. On the way, there were only a few moments where Lassiter banged on the caged division, that divided them up front from their prisoner, to shut up. This is because Mason kept trying to talk to Mia as she was still in Lassiter's arms.

As the group came into the precinct, they received quite a few looks of confusion. As they should, Juliet was bringing in a man the easily outweighed her by a hundred pounds while Lassiter was holding on to a little girl.

But the crowd quickly dispersed when Lassiter barked at them to get back at work. Oddly enough, Lassiter's loud gruff bark made the girl more comfortable with him as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Juliet giggled again as she passed Mason off to a wide eyed McNab.

"Detectives. My office." Chief Vick said.

"Mia. This is my desk. Stay here for just a moment. I'll be right back."

As the detectives came into the chief's office, they noticed that Henry, Shawn, and Gus were present as well.

Then the Chief said as she sat behind her desk, "Good job detectives for retrieving the little girl. But I can see that you've made quite an impression on her Carlton"

Lassiter simply shook his head before she continued "Well detective, I've talked with social services and it would appear that there's no room for her right now. And seeing as how the little girl has taken such an attachment to you..."

"Chief you can't be serious!"

"If my memory is correct, you don't hate children."

"You're right, I don't but..." Lassiter trailed off because he couldn't explain what he was going through with his obsidian monster form and temporal mood swings. "I'm just not comfortable around them."

"Well that's very honest of you detective. But unfortunately she's terrified of everyone except you. She only trusts you. So make her feel safe."

"But chief I'm the lead on this case. We can't spare anyone."

"You're right. That's why you won't be alone. While you're working the case she's going to be in school and accompanying her will be an officer. When she's not in school she's going to either be with me, Henry, or with Shawn and Gus. I'm certain Detective O'Hara will also help whenever she can. And at the end of the day, you'll take her home in the evenings. And if, God forbid, another victim is found and you have to come in at night Henry will be on stand by."

Seeing as how Lassiter was still not fond of this idea, Chief Vick says, "Look Carlton, it's not an ideal situation for anyone but we're in this together. This is the end of this conversation. Now I'm ordering you Detective to take the rest of the day off and get her situated with you. Buy her some clothes and toys. Detective O'Hara can manage for the remainder of today."

As the chief finished Henry and the psychic detectives left, but Lassiter and Juliet were both still flabbergasted and didn't move for a few moments. Then the Chief looked at them saying, "You're both dismissed."

 _How am I supposed to take care of a child?_ _Especially with this freaky Hulk thing I got going on._ Lassiter thought as he approached his desk with Mia sitting in his chair. As he got close enough, the little girl dropped down out of the chair and embraced his legs again.

Feeling himself starting to turn an impressive shade of red, Lassiter picked the girl up and said, "You're going to be staying with me for awhile. So let's get you some clothes and whatever else kids need. Sound good?" All he got in response was a hug around the neck.

 **That night at Carlton's condo...**

As day turned into night all across Santa Barbara, Lassiter had pretty much child proofed his home. As Mia watched Pooh Bear: Piglet's BIG Movie, he had taken that time to lock up most of his firearms. He also setup his guest room for her. All the clothes he bought for her were now neatly put away and the toys he bought were now placed in the closet.

Once he finished his last run through of his home, he saw that Mia had fallen asleep with her bear clutched tightly in her little arms. The movie was just finishing up with Carly Simon singing 'With A Few Good Friends'.

Lassiter gently picked the child up and since he had already cleaned her up with a new pair pajamas, he tucked her into bed. But as he moved to leave, she began to stir. Lassiter came back over to her and in his rumbling bass gruff voice he spoke words of reassurance and promises that she'd always be safe with him. In a matter of moments, Mia settled back into the peaceful slumber once again. Despite himself, Lassiter smiled at her tiny form snuggled under the covers as he flicked on a horse shaped nightlight he bought earlier as he went to get some much needed rest.

 **The Roberts Household...**

Unknown to anyone, a figure cloaked in darkness emerged from its shadowy hiding place as it entered Mason Robert's house. It started sniffing the air with its nose-less face as it went throughout the house.

But then a particular scent caught the being's attention. It was faint but there were two scents that the being was starting to become familiar with. One scent was of gun shot residue mixed with old spice. And the other was of peaches. The moon's rays then shone through the window of the living room to reveal the being to be Alistair's red and bubbling monstrous face. "Alright. So the games have begun. Get ready boys in blue. Cause you have a hot date with death!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** So here's my cast list for some new characters: Mia is played by Millie Davis, Detective Larry McKinley is played by Tim Matheson, and Detective Tommy Gilroy is played by Maxwell Terlecki.

Here's the picture I have imagined for Mia: entertainment/artist/Millie-Davis/A693539

Well I hope it's all going well. Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Hell's Angels**

As Lassiter came in the next day to work, he was surprisingly in a better mood. Mia's only been with him a couple of days and he was actually enjoying coming home to someone. She still hasn't spoken but he could tell she was opening up to him.

But his day took a surprising turn when McNab approached his desk. The lumbering soft hearted officer said, "Boss, we found Mia's stepfather Luke Harrison."  
"What?! Where is he?"

"He's been here boss. He was arrested for a DUI."

"And why in the hell have we not known this?"

"With everything going on sir it probably just slipped through the cracks."

Not happy with this but he let it go and asked, "Set him up in an interrogation room. O'Hara and I will be there in a second." McNab nodded and left to retrieve Harrison.

"O'Hara, did you hear that?" "Yep, let's get him."

Once the two detectives entered the interrogation room, they saw a well-dressed albino man sitting behind the table. Strategically set up, Juliet sat at the other side of the table and Lassiter started to pace behind the man. As a heavy silence filled the room, Luke started to feel uneasy. The silence finally got to him as he broke the silence saying, "Why am I here? I know my rights. I don't need to be interrogated for a DUI."

Juliet looked up from his file with a scary and mildly unfriendly smile saying, "Mr. Harrison we'd like to know why you didn't pick up your daughter three and a half weeks ago."

"First of all, she's my step-daughter. Second of all, her mother and I are divorced. So why should I care."

"But you have shared custody. So you should care."

"That bitch took everything that I cared about in the divorce. So I thought I'd hit her where it hurts: her brat. That's the only reason I petitioned and got the motion for shared custody. But now that the tramp is dead, I don't have any reason to continue to waste my time on the little…"

Luke's rant was cut off by Lassiter reaching around him and slamming his fist into the steel table with such force that table had a significant dent in it.

"She's a child! One that needed you, no matter what you thought of her mother. But because of your negligence, I'm going to see to it personally that your ass is goes to jail. And everything that you own gets audited. I hope you enjoy the IRS up your ass." Lassiter said with pure unadulterated hatred. After that Lassiter and Juliet made their way out of the interrogation room, leaving Luke holding his head in his hands and started to regret his life's choices.

Lassiter wasn't at his desk for ten minutes before his desk phone rang. "Detective Lassiter."

 _"Hello? Um my name is Doris Skirth,"_ the voice said with obvious nervousness.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

 _"Look…detective I need your help. I'm an employee with Life Foundation."_

Lassiter snapped his fingers to get Juliet's attention and as she came over he wrote down who was on the line and wanted his partner to get a trace on the line. As Juliet raced off, Lassiter kept Doris on the line. "Doris why are you calling me? What can I help you with?"

 _"Detective, I can't tell you over the phone but I do want to meet. Do you have anything to write with?"_

"Uh…yes go ahead." Lassiter nodded as the nervous woman rattled off her location and the time she wanted to meet. "Alright Doris. We'll be there. But is there any reason you can't tell me what's wrong over the phone?" However, Doris hung up and left Lassiter quite frustrated.

Juliet came back to him saying, "We didn't get it." "Crap," Lassiter growled. "What did she say?" "Not much but she did tell me she wants to meet us and gave me a location." "Ok. When?" "At 3pm. So in about forty minutes." "Well let's get going," Shawn said appearing out of nowhere. "Dude, how did you hear that? You were just singing Take On Me."

"We got an employee from Life Foundation wanting to me us," Juliet answered.

"What about little Mia?"

"I've got an officer bringing her in and she'll be with Henry until I come back."

"So about this employee…can we come?"

Not having the time to argue with the two men, Lassiter said already on the move, "If you're coming then hurry up."

Within minutes, everyone was in their respective cars and pulling out of the SBPD parking lot.

 **Across town…**

The navy blue crown vick pulled up next to Gus' light blue echo in front of an empty bar. The group entered the dim bar and after their eyes adjusted to the low lighting they noticed the sole woman in the bar. She was a small fair skinned woman, with black hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and with big glasses.

"Doris Skirth?" Lassiter asked as they approached.

The woman nodded and then asked, "Detective Lassiter?"

"Yes. This is my partner Detective O'Hara."

"And who are…"

"Let me introduce myself. I am the head psychic of the SBPD Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Methuselah Honeysuckle." To which Gus said, "Hellooo."

Juliet, Shawn and Gus sat down while Lassiter kept standing. The head detective had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

"Doris. Why did you call us? asked Juliet.

"Detective O'Hara, I work for Life Foundation as scientist. We're working on something called Project Abyss. It's basically about making an amorphous biosuit that will encase and augment the wearer's body." At this, Lassiter's got eyes got really big. A motion that didn't get past Shawn but again he filed away for later.

"Wait, like a super suit?!" Gus asked.

"Sort of yeah. But the thing is my boss has a lab of homeless people and they've all signed wavers that they don't even begin to understand. And now they're basically guinea pigs. They're tortured and some of them are dying."

"You've seen this?" asked Lassiter.

"Yes."

"Why have you just decided to call us?"

"Because I thought at first…that it was worth it. You know we'd possibly sell it to soldiers and make their lives better. But this is different."

"Why are you so scared, Doris?"

"Because my boss is very dangerous…and his boss is even more dangerous."

"And why should we believe you?"

"Because I have evidence with me."

Before anything else could be done or said, seven people all wearing black came in and started to surround them.

"Dr. Skirth, we want the property you stole back."

"Roland…I didn't steal anything."

"Regardless, you need to come with us."

Placing his hands on his hips as he parted his jacket to reveal his jacket and badge, Lassiter said, "She doesn't want to go with you. So the lady isn't going anywhere. You have no authority here. And if you try to take her, we'll arrest you for attempted kidnapping."

Already seeing the situation starting to escalate, Juliet had already hit the 'emergency' button on her radio which it was placed on her hip. No sooner than she did that, Roland said, "Well in that case… let's take them down."

Then all hell literally broke loose. Because the two detectives had to protect their three civilians while being greatly outnumbered by a group that had no bones about fighting cops.

At first Lassiter and Juliet started back to back with their batons out and kept the aggressors at bay. Then as the fight progressed, Shawn and Gus started to move Doris into a semi-safe location of the bar because they couldn't get through the actual fight to get to the door. Shawn glanced over his shoulder at some point and saw a darkening expression grow over Lassiter's face. And realized that Lassiter never look more furious and quite frankly the head detective looked a little feral. The thought was broken as a vase was thrown over Shawn's head against the wall and they continued to find a safe place in the bar.

Soon, Lassiter and Roland were fighting against each other but it didn't last long because with a resounding **_CRUNCH_ ,** Lassiter delivered a vicious quick punch to Roland's face and it momentarily knocked him out.

"Who are these guys?" Gus asked Doris as they finally found a hiding spot behind the bar. "Well the bald guy is Roland. The big guy is Jeff. The angry chick is Heather. The Asian guy is Nima. The black guy is Cole. The Brit with the badly dyed blond hair is Billy. And the other slightly buff guy is Scott. They're the security team for Life Foundation." The conversation was cut short when Heather came around the bar to them. Thankfully, Juliet pulled on the woman's long hair towards her. This ticked off the already irate woman even more. And as they fought it was apparent that Juliet was holding her own extremely well. Her kickboxing classes were paying off as she delivered a vicious round house kick to the other blonde's head. The detective's leg bounced off the woman's thick skull with a sickening **_CRACK_**!

However without a moment's notice, Billy rushed Juliet from behind and started punching her. Then suddenly, he was pulled off of her by Shawn. Then Billy gave a swift punch into Shawn's stomach but as Shawn doubled over Juliet forcibly turned Billy around and delivered a swift kick to his groin. With that particular kick, Billy's face drained of all color as his body went completely stiff and he went down fast. As Juliet jumped back into a fight, now against Nima, she yelled, "Gus get Shawn back over there." To which, Gus followed the instructions and dragged Shawn back to the relative safety.

Across from them, Lassiter was fighting the giant wall of muscle that was Jeff. Soon into the fight though, Lassiter delivered a flurry of shots to Jeff's abdomen. The speed and ferocity of the jabs left Jeff unconscious on the ground.

But the fight wasn't over, as Lassiter then turn and dodged a punch just in time delivered by Roland who just woke up again. Weaving to the side, Lassiter delivered an uppercut to Roland's solar plexus. To which Roland made a grunt of pain as he doubled over. While he was bent over, Lassiter drove his foot into Roland's chest sending the man crashing into the floor. Then Lassiter delivered a quick rabbit punch across Roland's face. Again, sending Roland into the land of unconsciousness.

Then suddenly, Lassiter found himself in a difficult situation with both Cole and Scott ready to fight him. Before they came at each other though, Cole said politely, "Well Detective Lassiter. We're going to be the ones to dismantle you today." "You wish, Tito." From behind the bar's counter Gus said, "Did he just diss Tito Jackson?" Before anyone could say anything everyone started fighting again. Scoot fought in a MMA style while Cole fought in a flamboyant martial arts style, to which Gus exclaimed "Shawn! The brotha's a Gentleman Ninja!" At some point in the fight, Lassiter changed his own style from his police academy training to his Army Ranger training. This caused the Head Detective's fighting to become more vicious. And while it wasn't graceful the fight was quite impressive. From behind the bar, the three watched a disheveled Lassiter in admiration and awe as the Irishman dodged punches left and right from both assailants while also weaving through extravagant kicks. And as Lassiter fought, everyone noticed the Head Detective had power in his punches and his movements were meticulously calculated. At some, Lassiter moved faster than they knew him capable of and grabbed Scott by the shirt then he slammed the man into the opposite wall with such force it left a huge dent within it. Scott laid on the floor unconscious as Lassiter fought Cole, which ended anticlimactically when backup finally arrived and cuffed Cole.

As Cole was leaving in cuffs, he looked at Lassiter and said, "It was a pleasure to fight someone of your caliber Detective Lassiter." Lassiter simply looked at the man as if he'd grown three heads and rolled his eyes.

As everyone was being accounted for, Lassiter noticed Roland was missing. With his heightened sense of smell, Lassiter found that the bald man had knocked out the lone officer, who parked far behind the complex, and was about to steal the squad car. "Freeze!" Lassiter barked but the man surprised him by punching him in the face with a green gooey arm. Against his will, Lassiter's writhed in excitement then responded by sprouting a black tendril from his chest and punched Roland away from the car.

Landing on the ground with a sick thud, Roland looked back at an equally wide eyed Lassiter. Just as Roland was about to retaliate, both men heard some other officers coming and as Lassiter looked away for just a second Roland escaped.

Which left a stupefied Lassiter standing there saying out loud, "What just happened?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yayy! Thank you kind Guest reviewer. I'm soo happy you're enjoying this story. It's pretty fun to write. Well here's to more chapters! *raises glass*

Here's the cast for this chapter: Luke Harrison played by Sir Maejor, Roland Treece played by Scott Haze, Nima Kahn played by Woon Young Park, Scott Wright played by Cole Hausen, Cole "Gentleman Ninja" Bowman played by Nathan Mitchell, Heather Rockrear played by Charlotte Flair, Jeff Nash played by Scott Steiner, and William "The Thin White Duke" McGoldrick played by Zachary Levi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Mama you're the queen of my heart**

After picking up Mia from the station and got a good night's rest, he woke up to his phone receiving a text from Juliet that read: Chief Vick wants us to take the weekend off. Dobson and Miller are covering for us.

For once in his life, Lassiter was glad not to be going into work. He had enough to worry about with his new condition and having to take care of a small child.

As he got up from his bed, Lassiter went to check on Mia. Surprisingly, she was already up and quietly watching The Looney Tunes Show on tv.

"Good morning." Lassiter said but he only got a smile in return. This didn't bother the seasoned detective though. He's gotten used to her quiet presence.

"I'm going to us breakfast."

As the tall detective made his way into the kitchen and inspected his fridge for breakfast, he rolled his eyes as he saw something that was not there the previous night. A Pineapple with a pink bow sitting front and center.

After the fight yesterday, Juliet and the psych agency had made sure that both he and Mia got home safe. He must've been really out of to not notice Spencer putting his signature Get Well present in his fridge.

Lassiter grabbed it and inspected the fruit unsure of what to do with it. As he was lost in thought, he didn't hear Mia pad her way into the room. And for the first since he met her she finally spoke! "No!"

Startling the man out of his skin, Lassiter wide eyed starred at the child. Finally he responded by asking, "What did you just say?"

"No pi'apple."

"Not that I blame you but why?"

"'llergic."

"You're allergic to pineapple?"

Mia's wavy hair bounced as she nodded her head.

This left Lassiter in a bit of a predicament. He was torn between cheering because the little girl finally spoke or to bust out laughing because the same child was allergic to Shawn's food idol. Lassiter decided to go in the middle and play it cool. "Good to know. Are there any other foods your allergic to?"

Mia thought about it before shaking her head 'no'. She started to leave but Lassiter's voice stopped her.

"Wait just a second young lady. Now that I know you can talk we need to have a conversation." He said leading her to the table.

Once the two were sitting at the table Lassiter started asking questions, "Alright Mia. Why are you just now talking?"

"Cause I didn't really know you. Mama said to never talk to strangers."

"Then why did you single me out?"

"Huh?" Mia asked in confusion as she tilted her head slightly to one side.

"Since I was a stranger to you. Why wouldn't you go with anyone else the first day we met?"

"Cause I saw you on TV a buncha times. And mama said you were a good policeman. And you try to keep everyone safe."

"That explains a lot," mumbled Lassiter. Not wanting the little girl to feel interrogated, Lassiter got up and asked looking at Mia, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs!" Mia said grinning from ear-to-ear. But Lassiter looked at her with an amused but stern look and said, "Eggs what?"

Now really confused Mia said innocently and in an uncertain tone, "On a plate?"

This caused Lassiter to do something he hadn't done in a long time. He started to laugh. Once he was done Lassiter responded, "It's eggs 'please'."

Mia gave an 'Oooh' sound and nodded.

As Lassiter started cooking he realized that although Mia was just naturally a quiet child. Even at her tender age, she didn't feel the need to constantly talk. However that got Lassiter to think and then ask the quiet little girl, "Mia, how old are you?"

"I'm six years old!" Mia said proudly. Lassiter hummed and said with a friendly lopsided grin, "That's pretty neat." By this point the eggs were done. As Lassiter put her plate in front of her, Mia replied with a grateful, "Thank you Mr. Car." Lassiter now sitting next to her, at the head of the table, with his own plate of food looked at the child strangely. Resting his chin in his hand Lassiter asked, "Mia. What...what did you just call me?"

"Mr. Car. Mama called you that too."

 _Ah. Eliza must've called me 'Carl' but Mia hear 'Car'. Huh, I'll take Car over Carl any day._ Lassiter thought on the inside while he responded outwardly, "That's what I thought. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

But then Mia asked Lassiter a dreaded question. "Mr. Car, is my mama dead?"

Lassiter choked on his water and when he regained himself he looked at the child next to him. As a veteran detective who had a reputation for being tough as nails, Lassiter was not prepared for the sight he took in at his breakfast table. The sight was of the little girl next to him with tears threatening to spill out of her big brown eyes simply hoping that he'd tell her that her mama wasn't dead.

"Mia, who told you that? A big boy at school said mama was dead and a bad guy hurt her."

"Mia...boys are jerks. You remember that."

"But Mr. Car you're a boy." Mia said, the tears still threatening to come out.

"Yes but..." Lassiter cut himself off saying, "Never mind." Lassiter was now completely out of his depth. I wasn't trained for this! What am I going to do?

Lassiter then the only thing that would come to mind. He picked the child up from her chair and placed her in his lap. "Mia...I'm sorry. You're mama went to heaven."

"Can't we go there and have her come home?"

"No sweetie. She has to stay. But I promise you...you're going to be okay and that I'm going to find the bad men who hurt her."

Halfway through his promise, Mia broke down and was clinging to his old t-shirt. She wept for over half an hour before her tears started dry and there was only a string of dry hiccups left. What Mia didn't see was that Lassiter above her allowed a few tears to flow from his blue eyes. He wiped them away before she could see them and cleared his throat saying, "Hey I got an idea. I'm off today. So why don't you and me do something fun."

Mia nodded while rubbing her eyes with her small fist. "Like what?"

"Well, do you like horses?"

Mia smiled and nodded.

"Well let's get you dressed and go ride some horses."

 **Monday…**

As the weekend ended and Monday began, Lassiter was already at work after dropping Mia off to school with McNab guarding her today. The Head Detective made a promise to Mia and he planned to keep it.

As the day progressed, Lassiter had become a whirlwind of furry and progress. He had interrogated Doris Skirth again, placed her under witness protection, and made several breakthroughs on the case.

Because of the zone he was in, Vick told her head detective that she needed him to continue and she'd send McKinley and his partner to relieve the officer watching Mia and to bring her back to the station.

However, things didn't go as planned.

As McKinley's car pulled up and McNab put Mia in the back, the gentle giant said, "Have a safe drive Mia. Detectives McKinley and Gilroy are going to take you back to the precinct."

"Thanks Mr. McNab. Oh and Cuddles says thanks too!" Mia said about her beloved teddy bear in her arms.

"Your welcome Cudd-"

"Look McNab we've got better things to do than talking about some dumb bear." Mia shrank back into her car seat and pulled Cuddles closer in her arms. Which caused McNab to frown and said harshly, "Regardless make sure she's safe sir." And left while flashing a friendly smile at Mia and went to his patrol car.

This made McKinley boil with rage.

"Uh Larry...this isn't the way to..." Gilroy started but was cut off by an irate McKinley. "I know that! Look I'm going to Bobo's donuts. I need a quick pick me up because I've got every-freakin'-body up my ass!"

"Language Larry..."

"I don't care Tom! Alright. If it's not Vick, it's the DA. If it's not my mother, it's you. If it's not you, it's Henry. If it's not Henry it's that damn Lassiter. And _NOW IT'S FREAKING BUZZ MCNAB_! All because of this stupid case and this brat!"

All of this hostile yelling in such a confined space caused Mia to start crying into Cuddles fur. Which only pissed off McKinley more. He swerved into a parking space at BoBo's donuts and turned in his seat and yelled at the child, "Shut Up! You go home with Lassiter every night. You're used to an angry man that doesn't give two-" Tommy had enough and forcibly turned the older man around in his seat and growled, "That's enough! Whatever your problem it's not with her problem. She's the victim Larry."

"Look I don't care anymore! You know what...I'm done. For the day I'm _done_! I'm going to get my pick me up and you can drive us back! Then when we get to the department I'm going to get in my car and I'm going home!"

"Whatever man. Just go."

With that, Larry snatched off of his seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the car door with much more force than was needed. As the two car occupants watched Larry go in, Gilroy turned to the little girl, who was now crying silently. "Hey Mia's it's okay. Detective Lassiter…" Before Gilroy could finish though the parked car was T-boned by another car on purpose. From the power of the hit, Gilroy was knocked unconscious immediately and although little Mia was hurt she miraculously wasn't gravely injured. She tried to unbuckle herself but wasn't able to. Then suddenly, the car door was ripped open. And on the other end of was two men dressed in black. The two black clad figures cut Mia out of the seatbelt and grabbed the screaming child just as Gilroy was coming out of it.

All Gilroy could see through his blurred eyes was little Mia reaching for him and crying for help.

But Gilroy couldn't help…because he passed out again.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep another cliffhanger. But I promise the next chapter will have a major showdown! XD

Please review! I makes my little writer heart sing!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Bump in the night**

"What the hell happened Detective McKinley?" Chief Vick demanded as he, Lassiter, Juliet, Henry, and McNab were standing in her office. Shawn and Gus were listening on the other side of the closed door.

"I was pissed off Chief. I was having a bad day and I went inside BoBo's."

Barely containing his anger and hatred for the detective, Lassiter said through clenched teeth, "But you had to have heard a freaking car cash! Why didn't you go outside to investigate?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry we all can't be as perfect as you Lassiter."

"Detective McKinley you will respect his authority as second in command of this department. And as such you will answer his question."

Now through his own clenched teeth, McKinley said "I did answer his question. I don't know."

"Well that's not good enough McKinley. We're in the middle of a grisly series of murders and we have...had two people to protect. One of which was a child. You don't have the time to not know WHY THE HELL YOU COULDN'T DO YOUR DAMN JOB!" Lassiter bellowed as he turned a dangerous shade of red. The Head Detective's yell was so ferocious that it rang through to the front of the lobby. The occupants in the room, plus the two listening outside the door, agreed whole heartedly with the enraged Lassiter.

After a few moments in angry silence, the Chief spoke up, "Detective McKinley. Detective Lassiter is right. You're careless attitude not only has clouded your mind but also your judgement. For several weeks now I've seen and heard from others that you've not been holding your own in this case. But this particular incident takes the cake. So Detective McKinley, you are hereby suspended without pay until further notice. Hand over your badge and your gun."

"What? This isn't right! You can't afford to lose me! Especially not with this case."

"We've been managing so far," Henry tersely said.

After taking one last look around the room McKinley said, "You know what...fine." As he roughly handed his gun and badge to the Chief.

McKinley then shoved the door open and it crashed against Shawn and Gus who then tried to look as if they weren't there and didn't just eavesdrop. The suspended detective roughly shoved past them and out of the precinct.

Shawn let out a low whistle saying, "Wow that's one angry dude." No one responded and then Shawn spoke up again, "We'll find her Lassie."

"Mr. Spencer's right Carlton. Time is of the essence. Go!"

With that Lassiter stepped outside of the office and bellowed, "Listen Up!" All of the officers gathered around and paid attention to Lassiter. "As some of you know already, we've got a missing child out there right now. I want an BOLO on the car that sped away from the accident earlier at BoBo's donut shop. Canvas the area. For those of you who aren't doing those things, I want you on a search party! Unfortunately we can't spare everyone but it is a top priority. So let's go!"

As everyone dispersed to their new tasks, Shawn and Gus waited surprisingly patiently and then approached Juliet. "Jules what can we do?"

"Guys it'd help a huge deal if you could be out looking as well. And Shawn the moment you get a vision, a feeling, or anything about Mia you call okay." Juliet said as she glanced over at Lassiter as he starred at Mia's favorite bear Cuddles that was left at the scene. Looking back Shawn and Gus Juliet said, "Please guys."

 **Abandoned Factory...**

In an abandoned factory on the edge of town, Mia sat tied up to a chair crying. She was hurt, scared, and hungry. Soon a big muscular man came in, "Hello Mia. My name's Grady. I'm going to make this real simple kid. You answer our questions and we don't hurt you. If you don't you will get hurt. Got it?" A shiver of fear shot through the little girl as she nodded.

 **34 very long hours later...**

It was currently 2:30am a day and a half later, Lassiter found himself sitting in his bedroom alone going over the witness statements of Mia's kidnapping. Vick had sent Juliet and himself home for the night. After a devastating blow earlier that day, with Shawn having a 'vision' about a location and only to find no one was there, Vick really wanted them to get some rest.

But in the dark of this night, Lassiter got tired of waiting for the normal means of finding the little girl that he started to think of as his own. And Lassiter then made a drastic decision. The Head Detective was going to use his newly acquired powers to find his ward and bring her home.

As he stepped out into the night, Lassiter transformed into his new sleek black form in mere seconds. In this form, his already heightened senses tripled and took him a few moments to adjust. Once he had, Lassiter started running as fast as he could to the scene of the crime: BoBo's donut shop.

Once there the monstrous Lassiter sniffed the air and picked up on three smells: Mia and two men. Lassiter snarled and started back his on rescue mission. Due to the unusual business of this night, Lassiter decided against running through traffic. So instead, and at an alarming rate of speed, he ran across buildings and leaped over rooftops until he was finally out of the city.

Even though the scents were much harder to follow due to the kidnappers were originally in a car, the trail wasn't impossible to follow.

The monstrous Lassiter finally came to where he believed his Mia was. The scent trail stops at an abandoned factory.

With his mind still in Recon mode, Lassiter scaled half the building before landing on an open windowsill. As Lassiter crept inside, he made sure to be careful of any creaky spots in the floor. As Lassiter descended a metal staircase in utter silence noticed that in front of him were three guards.

At seeing that the three guards were armed with automatic weapons, Lassiter's arms turned into seemingly endlessly long, sleek, black tentacles and another of the same color tentacle shot out of his chest and grabbed the unsuspecting guards by their necks. The three guards were dragged back toward the monstrous Head Detective as they desperately tried clawing off the offending tentacles. By the time they reached Lassiter the three guards were knocked out due to lack of oxygen. Before Lassiter continued through the factory, he first propped the guards up in a janitorial closet. _If I was any less of man...this would be funny._

After forty minutes of searching, Lassiter finally found his girl. Standing on a catwalk shrouded in darkness and shadows, Lassiter saw Mia blind folded and tied up to a chair locked behind bars. The Head Detective also saw four people standing around talking in front of the makeshift jail cell.

However his cover was blown, with a loud "Intruder!" And three armed men flanked the monstrous Lassiter on either side of the catwalk. Thinking fast, Lassiter jumped over the railing and allowed gravity to aid his descent on the four guards below.

As soon as he landed, Lassiter reached down immediately and grabbed the foot of the guard closest to him and start swinging the man around like a rang doll knocking down the guards. Then Lassiter started slamming the man into the concrete leaving a man shaped hole there. But as he approached Mia's cage, he felt the other guards shooting at him. In the back of his mind, Lassiter was surprised the rain of bullets being shot at his body only felt like a million small fingers flicking him. Thinking of Mia's safety, Lassiter shot a large portion of his gooey body over the bars to reflect the bullets.

As he turned around, Lassiter bared his two rows of deadly fangs at the guards and launched himself into the air aiming for the shooters.

With deadly precision, Lassiter chomped down on one guard's rifle and bit in two. Scaring the man previously holding as he pushed through his comrades and ran away.

And within mere minutes, Lassiter had disarmed and beat the other guards into the blissful rest of unconsciousness.

Lassiter jumped down from the catwalk again and absorbed the ooze protecting Mia's cage back into himself.

And with his deadly sharp claws, Lassiter sliced through the bars of the cage and lifted the crying girl into his massive arms. With the terrified Mia in his arms. Lassiter rushed out of the room; however, he had to duck into a small room as he heard more guards coming to capture them.

The room was pretty small and dimly lit, but it was going to serve them well as he tried to calm the child. Before bringing down the blindfold on Mia's face, Lassiter allowed his face to transform back to normal. He couldn't allow for the rest of his body to revert to normal due to the dangerous situation still lurking outside the room.

As the blindfold came off of her face, Mia blinked a few times as her puffy eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. As her eyes finally adjusted, Mia heard the voice she'd been longing to hear.

"Mia…Mia it's me. Are you okay?"

Mia titled her head upwards to look into Lassiter's normal blue eyes. "Mr. Car!" she said in a shaky but excited voice. "Keep it down sweetie. I've got to get us out of here in one piece."

"Mr. Car…why do you look so different?"

Not in the position to explain the situation to a six year old, Lassiter partially lied saying, "I have a parasite. It did this to me, but I'm okay. And regardless of my condition, I'm going to keep my promise to you and get you home safe."

During his explanation, Mia felt the slightly moist and sticky texture of Lassiter's new form. She wasn't afraid of him at all. She said to him with confidence, "I told the bad men that you'd come for me and that they'd be sorry Mr. Car. They didn't listen."

"They should've listened," Lassiter said with a friendly smile that revealed his sharp canines. But then a bruise on her the side of her face caught his attention. Bringing his huge meaty claw to her face, Lassiter moved her face to the right so he could see the bruise more clearly.

A deep growl rumbled through the back of his throat, "Mia, did the bad men do this to you?" Mia simply gave him a shaky nod, which caused Lassiter's growl to become deeper and darker in timbre.

"Alright. Well I'm going to get you home. But I need your help. Can you help me?" Lassiter asked. Mia now no longer afraid nodded excitedly.

"I need you to not be scared. My face is about to change because of this parasite I've got. Okay?" "Okay Mr. Car." With that Lassiter's face immediately changed back into his reptile face full of sharp teeth. And much to his surprise and relief, Mia truly wasn't scared. The little girl went as far as to reach for his large clawed hand and wrap her tiny hand around one of his own huge talon like fingers.

"Alright Mia…sleep tight." Lassiter said as he tapped her forehead gently with the tip of a clawed finger and she immediately went to sleep into his waiting arms. The Irishman didn't know how he knew to do this, but it worked.

Lassiter then placed her on his back, and had the oozy substance of his body ripple over and engulf the child into himself. Yet again, Lassiter didn't know how he had done this but he felt the little girl being cradled gently inside of the obsidian mass that was his body. Lassiter shuddered a little bit because even though she was safe inside of his form, it still creeped him out.

Shoving the feeling aside, Lassiter then left the small room and jumped into the fray of guards waiting outside. At some point, Lassiter bared his fangs and lolled his long tongue out of his maw as he released a massive roar at one particular guard who shot him with a particularly large amount of ammunition.

Once the fight was over, Lassiter had the presence of mind to grab the phone of the only guard who died in the fight, due to a ricocheting bullet, and dialed his own home phone and desk phone. Before crushing the dead man's phone in his fist. _That'll take care of how I found Mia. And because the fight was already over all I had to do was get the kid._ Lassiter thought as he planned an alibi.

With that Lassiter ran home as carefully as he could with the precious cargo he was holding within.

Once Lassiter made it inside through his back door, his body released Mia from the dark confines of his viscid back and he gently placed her on the couch. Mia woke up from her slumber before Lassiter could transform back and she surprised him yet again by standing on the sofa and hugged what she could of his ginormous form.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Car."

"Of course Mia," Lassiter rumbled in a very deep voice. As Mia released him, Lassiter transformed back and sat next to the child, who clambered into his awaiting lap.

"Mia…I want you to help me again." Lassiter seriously. "I'll help you!" Mia said.

"I need you to keep my…parasite a secret just between you and me for right now. Okay? Can you help me with that?" Lassiter knew his request was wrong on so many levels to ask this of a six year old but he still didn't have a complete clue as to what he, himself, was anymore. And until he found out he didn't want to cause an unnecessary alarm.

"Would you get in trouble?" Mia asked innocently.

"I didn't do anything wrong…but yes I think I would."

"Okay Mr. Car. I pinky promise to not tell anyone!" Mia said holding up her pinky to Lassiter. To which, Lassiter smirked and clamped his long, normal, finger around Mia's.

 **Early the next morning…**

Lassiter explained to the chief and his colleagues that he had received a call from an unknown caller in the middle of the night about where Mia was. Once he got there though, there was a huge amount of unconscious guards on the ground. And as he went to get Mia an unknown person starting fighting the rest of the guards. Lassiter got a verbal reprimand and a warning given by the Chief but was given very little leeway because he hadn't slept in "Who knows how long."

Because Mia was found, everyone was able to get back to their other jobs of solving this serial killer case. Back at his desk, Lassiter leaned back in his chair taking a deep sigh of relief. Then he was approached by Juliet. "I'm glad that Mia is back. How is she?"

"She one tough little girl. She's okay…she decided to sleep with me last night. It reminded me of when Lulu was really little."

"That's nice! But how are you doing?"

"I'll be a whole lot better when the CSI crew comes back from that factory Mia was in. And I'll be downright ecstatic in having this serial killer behind bars."

But she still lingered by his desk and Lassiter could hear his partner's heart race with anxiousness. "Are you okay, O'Hara?"

"I just wished that you'd tell me what's really going on with you."

Lassiter paused and decided to soothe her worry for the time being. "O'Hara…I can't tell you what's wrong with me because I'm honestly not sure what it is going on with me. And it terrifies me."

"Carlton…you're not alone. Tell me and let me help you."

"Give me some time and I promise you…I will tell you."

Juliet was pleased by this and let it go for the time being. But as she retreated back to her desk, Lassiter thought, _Oh O'Hara...Juliet...the secret side of me I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this?! Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. My secret side I keep hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up and break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster. It's hiding in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp there's no escape for me. It wants my soul, It wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster! I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel like a monster!_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Lassiter's thoughts at the end are the lyrics to Skillet's song Monster. Continue to enjoy. R/R!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Musicals and Possibly Cubicals**

As the weekend rolled around, Lassiter and Juliet got called into work with a potential lead in this gruesome case. So Henry agreed to watch Mia for the day. It wasn't before long that Lassiter's Ford Fusion pulled into Henry's driveway.

After Lassiter helped Mia out his fusion, they walked up hand-in-hand to Henry. Dressed in his iconic Hawaiian shirt, the consultant advisor was just finishing up some work on his old yellow Ford pickup truck.

"Well good morning you two," Henry said with a big grin on his face.

"Hi Mr. Henry!"

"Hey Henry. Thanks for this. O'Hara and should only be a couple of hours." "It's all alright. You two take all the time you need. This princess and I will be just fine."

"I'm not a princess Mr. Henry." Mia said giggling. The little girl's giggle unintentionally melted both of the hearts of the hardcore men next to her.

Henry winked at the child and said, "You coulda fooled me kiddo."

Lassiter then crouched down to be somewhat eye level with Mia and spoke gently, "Alright Mia, be good for Henry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay Mr. Car!" Mia said as she wrapped her thin little arms around the detective's neck. As they embraced, Henry was smirking at Lassiter. With Mia still in his arms and unable to see him, Lassiter crudely flipped the older man off. The gesture caused Henry to chuckle silently as the two finally stepped out of each other's embrace.

With Mia now next to Henry, Lassiter got back into his car and waved back at the little girl as he backed out of the driveway.

Once Lassiter was down the road, Henry asked, "So Mia. What do you and Cuddles think you're up to doing today?"

"I dunno."

"Well let's play on the beach."

"Yay!" Mia exclaimed.

"Alright," chuckled Henry, "Let me put on some different shoes and we'll be on our way."

As they made their way up the front steps of Henry's house, Mia realized that she really liked Henry's beach side home. The home was painted a gentle yellow coloring with red accents throughout. The inside of the home was also very nice. The inside of the house was decorated with all of Henry's fishing memorabilia. The home gave Mia the safe sense of safety and warmth that Lassiter's condo gave her.

And as the morning turned into afternoon, Mia really enjoyed her time with Henry. They made sandcastles, Henry taught her how to fish, and he taught her how to play cards.

As lunch time finally came, Henry was cleaning some fish when Shawn and Gus stopped by. The three of them watched Chitty Chitty Bang Bang as they waited for Henry to grill the fish. All the while, Shawn was making them laugh with his antics and constant ad libbing. Soon Gus got in on the fun and started dancing and made an occasional sound effect. Mia's little tummy was hurting with laughter by the time the fish was ready to eat and they sat outside to eat at the picnic table. Half way through their meal, they all heard a car pull up the driveway. Surprisingly, it was Lassiter and Juliet.

"Mr. Car!" Mia exclaimed as she rushed into the waiting arms of her favorite detective.

"You two got done early." Henry commented as Juliet found a place at the table.

"Yeah the lead we had didn't pan out as much as we hoped." Lassiter said as he placed Mia back in her chair with Cuddles and sat next to her.

"It's okay Lassie. We'll get 'im." Shawn said with confidence.

"I'll be okay as soon as I can get my hands on this guys," Lassiter mused darkly.

"Whatever happened to that Dr. Joseph Emerson?" Gus asked.

"We're still looking for him."

Shawn, being the great observer that he is, noticed that Mia had stopped eating her food and was starring into space in deep concentration.

"Mimi..."

"Spencer quit calling her that."

"She doesn't mind Lassie. I've asked her before and she said 'yep.'"

Lassiter let his rebuttal drop when he noticed Mia's deep concentration. "Mia what's wrong?"

"I know that name...mama used to talk to him on the phone when she was brushing my hair at night-night time."

"Really! What would they talk about?"

"I don't remember...but it was 'portant. I'm sorry Mr. Car."

"It's okay Mia. We'll find him."

"Wait a second Lassie. I've got an idea. Gus go get that bass guitar from the blueberry."

"Wait why do you have a bass guitar Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Gus got it back in the day to impress a girl. But it didn't workout. We were going to get rid of it but...you know what I'll explain that later." Shawn said in a rush and almost tripped on one of steps to go inside.

Gus has brought the bass guitar back and then moments later Shawn came out with a keyboard under one arm and its stand in the other.

"I think we can pull this off. Pop take the bass guitar and give me a walking bass line." Henry now really curious followed along and started tuning the old bass guitar. "Gus help me set this keyboard up on the deck. I can't believe it's not butter!"

"What in the name of Sweet Justice are you doing Spencer?"

"Lassie everyone remembers things better with song. So where going to make a little musical number for Mimi."

"What?! I'm not..." "Lassie!" Shawn said in a hushed tone as Gus was distracting Mia with some tap moves on the deck.

"Listen to me. That sweet little munchkin has everything right here." Shawn reasoned while he tapped his temple. "So let's put in a little bitta time. A little bitta effort." "Yeah Carlton. Don't you want to find Emerson?" "I'm not going to do this," defiantly said Lassiter.

Putting his hands on Lassiter's broad shoulders, Shawn said, "Yes, you can because it's easy. And you will because it's for Mimi. And in the end it's going to work! Watch this." Shawn then went to sit in a chair behind the keyboard and started playing and singing. _Mimi, you're such a pretty girl._

 _And sweet girls love to sing._

 _And when sweet sirens lift their voices_

 _They can tell me anything...When you're making up a song the words you improvise are never wrong._

 _Just jam as many syllables you can before the break. You literally cannot make a mistake._

"Really?!" said Mia, getting excited as Shawn nodded as he continued to play.

 _When you're working a bad case. And wanna start. Where would be the best place? We can assume that Emerson would like to run again. Can you tell us where to begin?_ sang Juliet.

 _You'll find it might fun. Once it's all said and done. Later we can watch a real musical. Songs can set you free. Well, figuratively._

"Could there be a musical about me?" asked Mia as she smiled into Cuddles head.

 _We'll see._

 _It could be._

 _Not likely._

 _Please don't make me do this._ Lassiter said in rhythm as Juliet dragged him up to the deck next to a dancing Gus. Then she whacked her partner upside the head as he mildly cried out an 'Ow!' Lassiter then relented and started dancing in an Irish step dance as Gus sang, _When you're making up a tap…You can do anything you like! Except for that._ The pharmaceutical salesman pointed to Lassiter before doing an intricate step on the deck and then impressively slid backwards down the steps of the deck.

 _No you never, no you never, can go wrong. Now now!_ sang Shawn.

Now dancing sync, Juliet and Gus and Lassiter looked at Mia's smiling face as the song came to a climax, _Nothing can go wrong!_ sang Gus and Juliet in unison.

 _When you're making up a song._

Mia really enjoyed their musical number. She showed her appreciation by bouncing up and down with Cuddles held in her tight embrace. But then she stopped and the biggest smile spread across her little face. "I remember! I remember dat mama said Mr. Em'rson went to rope."

"Went to rope? Oh went to Europe!"

"We'll check into that." Juliet said.

"How in the world did that happen?" asked Lassiter.

"The mind is a great thing Lassie. You just gotta know how to tap into it."

 **Deep in the woods...**

At the same time in the woods away from town, Detective Larry McKinley was taking more and more of his frustration and hatred out on the surrounding trees.

 _Everyone's always taking Lassiter's side! He's never deserved the position of Head Detective! But he will pay!_

In the scorned man's furry he transformed into a similar monstrous beast as Lassiter and Alastair; however, Larry was a grey colored beast, had no horns, and his giant eye patches were yellow in color.

As he was continuing his rampage of demolishing trees, a woman came out of the woods and into the makeshift clearing that Larry made. And in a confidante but unimpressed voice, the woman announced herself. "Excuse me."

The sudden presence of someone else cause Larry to unintentionally jump. But he recovered quickly and bared his many fangs at the woman. However, this did not faze the woman. "I need to speak with you," the woman demanded in a tone that did not leave room for an argument.

Because of this tone and the defiant manner of the woman's overall countenance angered Larry even more.

" _ **YoU dOn'T tEll mE wHaT tO Do**_!" Larry's deep and twisted voice thundered as he grabbed the woman. As Larry ranted, his saliva sprayed itself on the woman's face, which she promptly wiped off of her face. Still unfazed by the event, the woman did something remarkable.

The woman's right arm slithered out of Larry's grasp by transforming in to an extremely strong yellow goo. The woman shot her gooey arm into Larry's face and slammed the detective into the ground forcibly. This surprised Larry into releasing the strange woman and reverting back to his normal form.

"Who are you?" Larry asked rubbing his sore face.

"My name is Amara. And my boss knows about you Detective McKinley. And he has a question for you. Do you want revenge?"

"Yes…" Larry said in a low, slow, monotone voice.

"Well then Detective. My boss wants you to do something for him to insure your revenge. Are you ready?"

Larry took all of two minutes to answer: "When do start?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song was from Psych the Musical but I adjusted it simply for the story (it's no where near as good as the original though). But let me know what you think of the story so far. What do you guys think is going to happen next? *Cue maniacal laugh* Please leave a review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Every secret tells a story**

A new week had begun as the station buzzed with activity. It was already a good day because McNab, of all people, was able to find Dr. Joseph Emerson hiding in Durham, England. The only problem now was finding a way to get the scientist stateside.

Then Henry suggested that they fake the death of Emerson's mother. The elderly woman still lived in Santa Barbara and was a little too eager to help in baiting their trap.

As everyone was working on this trap idea, Shawn was taking a real interest in Lassiter's behavior. The Head Detective looked fine and acted normal but something was just off about him.

As Shawn and Gus sat in the blueberry eating their favorite burritos from Mouth of the Border food truck, Shawn asked "Hey Gus... recently has Lassie seemed...I dunno off to you?"

"Shawn that man's always been off." Then Gus made a 'pffing' sound and stated, "I really don't think he was ever quite 'on'."

"Hm. That is true, I can't deny that. But I'm serious Gus. Lassie's been acting more strange than usual! Like a couple of days before McKinley left I heard him muttering to himself about Lassie's eyes flashing red."

"Shawn you can't take the mutterings of a pissed and sleep deprived detective as clues to anything."

"But what if it did!" Shawn insisted.

"Well, red eyes are a common occurrence of..."

"That's not what I mean and know it Gus. Just...just humor me. What would freak out a hardened detective that has red eyes?"

"Red eyes could indicate a high ranking demon. I read some place before that the unknown leader of the Knights of Hell was rumored to had red eyes and that his powers shot forth in a blood red color."

"That's not it...but we're getting close."

"Come on son! You can't be serious!"

"No, you come on son! Lassie's not been totally the same after the Lab accident. I mean really. Do you believe for one second that straight and narrow Lassie got a strange call in the middle of the night and went and found Mia? All the while, he never called for Jules or backup of any kind. Do really honestly believe that."

"Okay, you have a small, small point. But what you're implying something even more outrageous! You're implying that Lassiter went and not only found Mia by himself -something we couldn't do in a day and a half- but he also took down a factory worth of guards with big guns. Shawn. That's not humanly possible!"

Before Shawn could refute the matter, his green psych phone rung in his pocket. After talking with Juliet for a minute or so, Shawn and Gus were driving back to the department.

After the psychic duo came into the building, they were immediately pulled into a conference room by Henry.

Lassiter was going over the plan on how the trap would work and as he finished he asked, "Any questions?"

Shawn raised his hand and bounced his seat slightly saying, "Ooh me! Me Lassie! I gotta question!"

Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose as he motioned for Shawn to ask his question.

Shawn asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Spencer that was you question?!"

"Well yeah. You're my buddy too. And besides you look a little pale and under the weather. It's not like you're a vampire or..."

With his face pulled into an angry frown, Lassiter said, "Please be finished."

"Okay. But aren't you going to threaten to shoot me? That's how our back-and-forth usually ends."

"I'm just too busy to maintain my usual level of disdain for you two." Lassiter said as he walked away.

"Shawn what was that about?" Juliet said, while Henry starred at his son.

"Well..." Shawn began but was cut off by Gus saying, "Shawn thinks Lassie is a Knight of Hell or a vampire."

"What?! Shawn you need to stop watching those freaking old time horror movies," vocalized Henry with Juliet nodding in agreement.

"Guys come on! I don't think Lassie's any of those things. I just..." Again Shawn was cut off but this time by Lassiter yelling his usual "Let's get to work!" Which made them scramble to get back to making the trap go off, hopefully, without a hitch.

By midweek the trap was set and the faux funeral was in place and the congregation was filled with undercover officers. The bogus ceremony was being held outside as Shawn and Gus wore button cameras to live stream the footage back to the unmarked van where Lassiter and Juliet were.

As the factitious ceremony concluded, Shawn and Gus led the distraught Dr. Emerson away to a park bench. And in a matter of moments, Lassiter and Juliet flanked both sides of the bench and proceeded to inform the scientist that they needed to speak with him about Life Foundation.

Dr. Emerson was very nervous as he constantly was looking over his shoulder. "Detectives I-I just c-can't help you. They threatened my wife. They said they'd kill both of us."

"Dr. Emerson, I swear on Judge Judy we will do everything in my power to protect you and your wife. But we help you if you tell us what's going on." Lassiter said confidence.

"That's right doctor. We can only do so much if you don't tell us what's going on." Juliet said. But as she was talking with the jumpy scientist, Lassiter caught the reflection of something aiming for the back of Juliet's head and ultimately the scientist's chest as he stood in front of Lassiter's partner. Thinking quickly, Lassiter shoved both of them on the ground yelling, "Get Down!"

Thankfully only two more shots were taken as the other officers around not only returned fire but also a four man team went looking for the perpetrator assembled in a diamond formation.

Still under the heavy weight of the Head Detective, Emerson said, "You see! That's why I..." Juliet cut him off when she noticed the pained expression on her partner's face as he rolled off of them asking, "Carlton are you okay?"

Lassiter sat up and pulled an empty syringe dart from his shoulder and gruffly said, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Carlton! What is that?"

"I don't know O'Hara. All I do know is that I saw something coming at Emerson but you were in front of him. This thing was going to go right through you to get to him."

"What!?" Emerson exclaimed. "Look I'm out of here."

"Oh no you're not!" Lassiter said as he got to his feet and grabbed a dust full of the scientist's shirt. Everyone could see the angry veins appear in Lassiter's neck as he growled in the man's face. "Now look Emerson. Whatever that thing was, I took it for you. So you're coming with us whether you like it or not. You owe me Emerson!"

With his head hanging in defeat, "Alright detective. You win. But let me tell you what I know somewhere other than the station. Killers are everywhere."

"Alright. We're going to take you to our consultant advisor's home. Spencer call your dad and tell him we're going to met him there." Shawn dialed his father as Juliet spoke to Lassiter. She was a little angry with him but her anger was mixed with concern. "Carlton you need to go to the hospital. We don't know what was in that syringe."

"O'Hara, we need to ask Emerson some questions first."

"No, I need to. You need to go to the doctor."

"Look O'Hara...let me help with this first and as soon as we question him together, you can take me to the doctor."

"Carlton I'm not agreeing to do that."

"I won't argue with you or the doctor if you agree." Lassiter persuaded.

"Done!" Juliet said in agreement.

 **Henry's house...**

As the two detectives escorted Emerson inside Henry's beach home -followed by Shawn, Gus, and Henry himself-, Lassiter felt a weird tingling sensation grow throughout his body.

 _Get it together Lassiter._ Lassiter thought to himself as he continued to resist the overwhelming urge to vomit and pass out right there at that very moment.

"Would anyone like anything to drink? I've got tea, juice, and possibly a beer for you Doc." Henry politely offered.

"I'll take a beer thank you."

"I'll take some water." Lassiter said leaning against the wall next to the couch as he loosened his tie. Everyone else turned down the Henry's offer.

It only took less than minute for Henry to come back and hand the two men their beverages; however, to Lassiter it felt like an hour in the desert.

In one swift gulp, Lassiter downed an entire glass of water.

"Lassie are you alright?" Gus asked the older detective.

Without answering, Lassiter unintentionally dropped the glass and was unfazed as it shattered at his size 12 narrowed feet. The Head Detective started shivering as he forcibly yanked his tie from around his neck.

"Carlton!" Juliet exclaimed in worry for her partner. As she got up from her chair and crossed the room to him, Lassiter was practically bent over grasping the arm of the couch in a tight white-knuckled fist. But Juliet stopped in her tracks as she and everyone's eyes went wide as an inhuman growl came out of Lassiter.

Then suddenly Lassiter's body started to convulse with pain, agony, and torment as he fell onto the hardwood floor.

As he thrashed there growling, he looked at Juliet with a gaze of pure terror. This look snapped Juliet out of her stupor as she rushed to restrict the Irishman's uncontrollable thrashings. The others soon joined in, but Shawn noticed something that made him lose his voice. Through Lassiter's mouth agape, the pseudo psychic saw the shape long animalistic fangs. Because of Shawn's expression, the others followed his gaze and saw the same thing.

"What the hell is going on?!" Henry exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Juliet retorted.

"Do you think that dart thing did this?" Gus asked.

"Guys I don't know! I just know that we gotta keep him stable long enough for one of us to reach the phone and call a paramedic." But the idea was completely thrown out of the nearest window when Lassiter's eyes changed from his normal beautiful blue colored ones to a terrifying red color.

Then Lassiter abruptly arched his back slightly as a glob of black ooze started to emerge from his mouth and his veins, along with the strange F shaped mark on his arm, glowed red. Then a second later, his back collapsed once again to the floor and he suddenly stopped his constant growling.

As the occupants slowly released their friend they looked at each other in worry and terror. But it wasn't for long though. Because then they saw their friend change right before their eyes into a huge, horned, black monster. They immediately scrambled away from the being that was Lassiter's prone form on the floor. Then suddenly and a little shaky, Lassiter rolled over and struggled to get onto his knees. Lassiter then moved his giant horned head look at them with his deadly demonic red eyes.

"No. Body. Move." Henry ordered slowly.

Juliet could only stare into the red eyes as her mouth was completely slack now. Her partner and best friend had disappeared within this giant blackened skinned monster before her very eyes.

As the red eyes moved from person to person, Gus made a whimpering sound as those very eyes finally found their way into his direction.

But to their dismay and horror, Lassiter's red eyes clenched in agony as his body forcibly started to shift back with sickening crunches. His body then started to shift and faze in and out of his normal body to the monstrous body continually.

"Shawn call Woody and tell him to drop whatever he's doing and come here now!" Juliet ordered still watching her friend as he was now on his feet grips his head in agony as his body continued to fight itself over which form to take.

"Juliet I'll call McNab to bring Dr. Skirth!" Henry said already dialing.

"Tell her to bring Butorzyme." Emerson said looking at the detective in horror.

"You know what's going on with Carlton?" Juliet demanded as she now hand a fish full of Emerson's shirt.

"I don't know why he's in pain! But I do know that this is some form of the biosuit project."

Any other part of the confession was cut off by Lassiter. In his monstrous beast form, he lent back on his knees as a Jurassic like roar burst forth from his gaping jaws.

As they all waited for help to arrive, the team and Dr. Emerson could only watch in dismay and helplessness as Lassiter writhed in agony.

Lassiter felt in this terrible regularity of changing constantly without a break was causing serious damage to his body. His arms and legs kept elongating. His tendons were in a constant state of stretching. His gums ached at the constant growing and retracting of sharp teeth. But then as he still was shifting, the door burst opened to reveal not only Woody and Doris but also McNab, Chief Vick, and Mia.

Through the haze of pain Lassiter felt shock and horror at his more people seeing him like this. Lassiter's shock was expressed verbally by Juliet. "Chief what're you doing here? And why is Mia here?"

Distracted for a few seconds by the sight of her head detective metamorphizing, Karen was brought back to her sense as McNab and Henry pulled her and Mia away from Lassiter, who was writhing in pain to close to where they were originally standing.

"I got a call from Dr. Skirth wanting to talk with me. And to answer your other question, McNab had Mia when he came to get Dr. Skirth and said something was wrong with Lassiter. But what's happened to Carlton?!"

"We'll explain later! Right now, we need Doris to fix this." Juliet said.

"I can't fix this... but I do have something that'll definitely help. The Butorzyme is a strong pain killer and even stronger sedative designed for this type of situation."

"Do it!" The adults said in unison.

Just as Doris filled a large needle with medication and approached the large monster, she felt two small hands shove her. Doris then looked down and saw Mia standing protectively in front of Lassiter.

"No shots! Don't hurt Mr. Car!

"Look Mia. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt Mr. Car." Doris said in a rush but while trying to gently shove the child out of the way. Because of this though, Lassiter-with all his might- forced himself to stay in his monster form. Lassiter rose to his feet and bared his many sharp teeth at Doris.

The downright terrifying Lassiter scared everyone in the room except Mia, who was now smiling up at the terrifying creature.

Now looking to prevent anyone getting maimed or worse, Juliet said calmly, "Carlton it's okay. No one is going to hurt Mia. We just want to help you. You promised me you'd let us help you. Remember?" The red eyes squinted themselves at her in recognition but still refused to move. So Juliet tried a different approach, "Mia…I promise you that Mr. Car will okay. But right now he's very sick and he needs this medicine to not hurt anymore."

"He won't get in trouble 'cause of his par'site?" Mia said with suspicion.

The adults in the room were flabbergasted by Mia's foresight into the scary situation. But it also revealed that Mia knew something of what was happening. Juliet stored this away for later and said, "Yes Mia. I promise he won't get in trouble."

Mia stood there in front of Lassiter for a moment thinking about what was just said before glancing back at the heaving beast behind her. The little girl then nodded and walked over to Lassiter's massive leg and said defiantly, "Okay. But I'm staying right here."

Doris responded as she approached the pair, "That's okay. It'll help him anyway."

"Be careful doctor. I'm not sure if he'll attack you in this form as of yet." Dr. Emerson said in a shaky voice.

"I will be careful Joseph." Doris said as Lassiter knelt in front of the woman. As he was now at a somewhat eye level, Doris told Lassiter, "Detective. I know you're in pain and this was the first moment you were able to take control of your body once again. But I need you to transform back to normal. Or least your face and neck."

For the first time in two hours, Lassiter spoke in a quiet but rumbling scary voice. " _ **WhY?**_ "

"Because the needle won't penetrate through your biosuit."

Lassiter nodded and in excrutiating pain forced some of his normal face to come through; however, his face was the only part that came through. He still had two black horns protruding through his forehead as some of his sweat glistened hair mopped over them.

"Just a little more detective."

Lassiter looked at her in anguish and tried again. This time the horns receded completely from view and his normal pale neck came through the ooze. Doris quickly approached the monster-man and injected the drug into his complex system.

Within minutes, the Butorzyme started to take effect. And Lassiter tried to fight the encroaching darkness of slumber but soon lost the battle. As he lost consciousness he wavered and started to fall to the floor. Thankfully, Doris and McNab grabbed the heavy beast and gently lowered to the floor.

"Is he going to be alright Doris?" Juliet said as she never took her eyes off of her partner's prone and unconscious body lying on the floor.

"Like I said before, I just stopped his pain by putting him to sleep. What we need to do now is find Dr. Victor Guitirrez. He's a professor at Santa Barbara Community College. He worked on the original form of this project for the government at the time. He'll know how to fix this…if he can." As Doris finished her explanation, Lassiter completely reverted back to his normal body but then four massive black tendrils burst through his back. "McNab go find this man now! Drag him here in cuffs if you have to," Karen commanded as she watched Mia cuddle up to Lassiter's side and then the man subconsciously wrapped a muscular tendril around her tiny form.

 **One hour later…**

McNab came back with a well-dressed, annoyed older man. The man looked to be Hispanic, was of average height, and was slightly balding. In a pleasant-sounding voice, he said, "Alright I'm here what do you people want with…" The man-obviously Dr. Victor Guitirrez- trailed off as he saw Lassiter still sleeping on the floor with one of his tendrils wrapped around a sleeping child at his side.

"Okay…this was worth being pulled out of lunch for. But how can I help?"

"Dr. Guitirrez I'm Dr. Doris Skirth and that's my unwilling colleague Dr. Joseph Emerson. We worked for Life Foundation and worked on this project…"

"Project Abyss. Yes, I'm fully aware of that. But I don't understand what's this got to do with me."

"You worked on this before any of us. And we need your help as to fixing Detective Lassiter here."

"Well as you know the biosuit bonding process is permanent and there is no cure for that. The suit and the man are one now. You cannot separate the two. However, on the way here Officer McNab here explained to me what happened and said that the detective on the floor kept... changing?"

Everyone in the room nodded. "Well…what did you give him?"

"Butorzyme."

"Ah. Well, Butorzyme will flush out any trace of other drugs in his system. That is if whatever you turned Detective Lassiter into won't reject the drug."

"We didn't turn him into anything. We actually don't know how he got the biosuit."

"Umm well that's not true." Shawn said, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean Mr. Spencer?" Karen asked.

"I think when Lassie had that accident at the lab…well that's probably where he got the suit. I mean those two vats of goo did fall on him and the liquid gooey things were never found." Shawn replied.

"We thought the goo was vaporized in the electrocution."

"Apparently not…because generally there are only a few weaknesses our biosuits have and that's fire. Seeing as there were no fires caused by the electrocution the biosuit didn't fry." Doris explained.

"Did detective Lassiter have any open wounds from that accident?" Dr. Guittirrez asked.

Gus answered, "Oh yes! He died twice."

"Well your friend is very blessed. If I'm correct, the biosuit saved his life as it bonded with him. If it weren't there, your friend would have definitely have died."

Juliet clapped her hands over her mouth in horror and starred at Lassiter's body.

Just then Mia started to stir from her slumber and Karen called to her gently, "Mia. Come here. We need your help with something." Mia quietly extracted herself from the muscular tendril surrounding her and walked to a now kneeling Karen.

"Mia. I need you to tell me what you know about Carlton's…what did you call it… 'parasite."

"I can't."

"Why?" Henry asked, now kneeling next to the chief.

"Because Mr. Car said he didn't know whether or not he'd get in trouble."

"I promise that he won't get in trouble Mia." Karen said, trying to reassure the child.

"Then can we just wait until he wakes up?" The adults were shocked by Mia's innocent question and found it a little amusing that the child was so protective of Lassiter. Soon as she said this though, Lassiter groaned as he started waking up. And as he was waking up, the black tendrils got sucked back into his back.

"Oooh" again groaned Lassiter as he brought himself into a kneeling position. Everyone was glad that he looked to not be in pain anymore and then Mia threw herself into the unsuspecting Lassiter's arms. Still sitting on the ground, the Head Detective caught her with a loud 'Oof.'

Then he looked around curiously before locking his big blue eyes with Juliet's own eyes and asked, "O'Hara? How did we get here? And Guster why are you hiding behind McNab?"

"Wait a second…you don't remember how you got here?" asked Henry.

"If I remembered I wouldn't have asked," Lassiter muttered darkly and bitterly as he roughly ran his free hand through his lightly peppered but still mostly jet black hair.

"So just to be clear…Lassie you don't remember going beast mode on us?" Shawn asked.

Lassiter simply arched an unamused eyebrow at the younger man and Shawn got the distinct idea that Lassiter was considering pulling his gun out on him.

But thankfully, Karen and Doris explained what happened to him. And as the explanation came to an end, Lassiter was hanging his head in shame. He didn't like having the people he cared about in the crosshairs of danger. Especially when he, himself, was the present danger.

"Mia. Go upstairs and play. And before you ask, no Mr. Car isn't in trouble." Henry told the child. Happy with that bit of information, Mia hugged Lassiter one last time and ran upstairs with Cuddles in tow.

"Carlton why didn't you tell us?" Juliet asked with a hurt expression.

"Because I just couldn't tell you."

"That's a load of bull Lassiter and you know it!" Henry said.

"No it isn't! Look I _live_ on facts. I _survive_ on facts. And the fact is, I don't know _what_ I am anymore! I don't believe in this kind of bullcrunch and here I am turning into something that'd make Freddy Krueger piss his pants. And you wanna know the worst part? I can't live in knowing that the people I work with and care for will from now on look at me and see the monster that I've become!" Lassiter said. Shocked by his tirade, everyone stood in silence.

But then Dr. Guittirrez broke the silence and said, "Detective Lassiter. I'm Dr. Guittirrez. I was pulled out of a lunch phone call meeting to come here. Now these people obviously don't think you're a monster because they'd never would have fought to save you if you were such a beast."

"That's right Carlton! We don't and never will think of you as such." Juliet said with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Aaannnd... I think we'd have Mimi to answer to if we did." Shawn said with a big toothy smile. "Isn't that right Gus." Gus came out from behind McNab and put down the spatula he miraculously found to defend himself if need be, saying, "Uhh…yeah."

Everyone shook their heads in silent amusement at Gus.

"Alright. So... now what?" Lassiter asked skeptically.

"Now we set some need to know rules for you and everyone here about your new way of life Detective Lassiter."

 **At Nasir Drake's Mansion…**

Nasir Drake was pacing his grand study in utter frustration. "So, let me get this straight. You all not only could not keep a little girl from being taken from our factory. A factory that's now been taken over by the hicks of the SBPD. But now you all are telling me that you couldn't shoot Dr. Emerson with the Ampygestrel! That same drug would've killed him in one go!" yelled Nasir.

The four occupants simply hung their heads in shame.

"Unbelievable… is there anything going right anymore?"

Then the door opened and Larry McKinley walked into the room. The egomaniac of a detective answered, "Oh yes sir Mr. Drake. I was able to break into the SBPD like you requested and broke Heather, Billy, and Cole out of their cells."

"Well, Detective McKinley. You were certainly worth the investment I put into you," Nasir said, "Now it's time to up for that sweet revenge I promised you."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you all enjoyed this big reveal! Some of the quotes are from the Psych Shawn and Gus Truck Things Up. Butorzyme is a fictional medication that I came up with. Oh, and did anyone catch that Supernatural reference I put in about Knight of Hell? *dancing like a dork in the corner* Please continue to R/R!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

 **The Return of The Catch and Tapman**

Everyone took a seat as, Dr. Victor Guitirrez stood by waiting for them to get comfortable.

"I understand this is uncharted territory for everyone and the timing couldn't be worse. So I'm not going to beat around the bush. There's a lot of things you have to learn. Not just you Detective Lassiter but everyone here. At this moment I'm going to need all of you to follow me up to my cabin. For the rest of the week all of you are going to need training."

"You expect us to up and leave an active murder investigation for this? And what, you just happen to have a cabin ready to train us?"

"Honestly, yes. You see when officer McNab pulled me out of a phone meeting. I was talking to some others who were changed like you. The woman was an old student of mine and is currently an FBI scientist. I was setting up a meeting to train them for the rest of the week as well."

"But why do we have to come?" asked Henry.

"Because, God forbid, one day you have to fight someone in a biosuit. And with that fight you need to know how to fight them and the type of weapons needed for your very survival."

"Gus! We're going to the Xavier Institute!"

"Come on son. The Xavier Institute is for kids. If anything, we're going to the Avengers Academy."

"Gus, don't be the one game at Chuck E. Cheese that isn't broken. This dude's totally got the bald thing going on like Xavier."

"I'd prefer the term follically impaired."

"That still doesn't work Shawn."

"Why are you fighting me on this?"

"Enough!" Karen, Henry, and Lassiter bellowed.

"Now that, that's over...can we go?"

As they walked out of the beach house and into their respective cars, Shawn looked at Lassiter, who was putting Mia and Cuddles in the back seat, and said, "Think about it Lassie. We could be like the Justice League! Or the Secret Avengers!" Lassiter simply rolled his eyes fondly at the younger man and got into the passenger seat of the navy blue crown vic.

 **Dr. Guitirrez cabin...**

An enormous cabin sat nestled in the woods on the outskirts of town. As the several rows of cars pulled up to it and were placed in park, Shawn and Gus were already out of the blueberry and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well let's not just stand here. Let's get inside so that everyone can start getting acquainted." Dr. Guitirrez said opening the door.

The interior of what they saw of the cabin was quite lavish without being overly ornate. As they entered the living room they saw priceless paintings, a huge tv mounted above a huge fireplace, and a beautiful couch were four people had their back to the new on comers.

Sitting on the couch were four people. As Lassiter and the others rounded the sofa, the Head Detective exclaimed, "Chuck?! What're you doing here?"

"Me?! What're you doing here?"

"You're both here because you both have a biosuit." said a slightly muscular man with a short scruffy beard and of average height.

The life long friends starred at each other in utter surprise.

"Alright everyone, please sit down. This is Max Conlon. He was the first and most successful person to have the biosuit. He's going to be the one that's going to instruct your crash course in this new way of life."

Not wanting to beat around the bush, "Because of the time restraint we're under, you're going to have to pay very close attention constantly. For those of you who are now bonded with the biosuit you're limits will be tested. Because at the end of the day, your lives have drastically changed. Honestly all of you are a lot more powerful and more dangerous than you think you are. Over the next few days you'll have to learn how to control your mind, body senses, and emotions. The most important control is over your emotions. The more control you have over your emotions the safer everyone else will be." Max said sternly as he looked each and everyone of the in the eye.

"Now that we all understand each other, you all go to the shed and Dr. Emerson and Dr. Skirth will watch little Mia here," Dr. Guitirrez said.

As Dr. Guitirrez, Dr. Emerson, and Dr. Skirth were watching Mia the rest of the adults went to the training facility. The training facility was a giant shed like structure that was attached to the cabin.

It had cement covered walls and had sound proofing materials padding the cement walls. The ceiling was at least 30 feet high and had several logs dangling off of heavy ropes. The shed also had many other dangerous looking equipment placed strategically throughout.

Shawn and Gus then looked at each other simultaneously saying as they fist bumped, "X-Men Danger Room!"

The team came to the middle of the ginormous room and sat on the floor as Max stood in front of them.

"There's a lot of lessons that we're going to over in the next few days but the most important one anger management." At this pretty much everyone turned and looked at Lassiter. To which, Lassiter completely ignored them and starred at Max as he continued to explain. "If you're not in control of anger then your biosuit will convert that anger into feral and primal rage. This form of range is almost uncontrollable if not handled properly. So first question who here is the most angry?"

Everyone pointed at Lassiter who huffed in annoyance, "I'm not the angry one."

Max smirked saying, "Regardless, you're up first."

Lassiter rose off of the floor and stood in front of Max with a posture that screamed defensive.

"Now remember Detective, this is simply to see what your limit is before you shift. And Well, it's come to my attention that your particular sore spot comes from verbal assaults. "

"Just do it."

"Alright. From what I understand you're a die hard Republican am I right?"

Lassiter nodded silently.

"You honestly don't think Ronald Regan was a good president do you?"

Lassiter simply took a deep breath and let it slide off of his back.

"Hmm. Okay. I've heard that you're a little trigger happy Detective Dipstick. Any reason for this?"

Lassiter clinched his jaw tight at the horrible name and accusing question.

"I think the police in general should try different tactics to apprehend people regardless of your need to own a gun. Maybe this is crazy, but I think the right to own a gun is trumped by the right not to be shot by one." Lassiter took several deep breaths on that one, crossed his arms and kept quiet. Which absolutely floored his colleagues.

"Very good detective. But my only real concern is for your partner and your daughter back in the cabin. Do you really think that you can always protect them?"

Now all Lassiter could see was a blinding tent of red! With in seconds he transformed and Everyone's eyes went huge with wonder now rather than fear this time around. With his ferocious set of fangs bared, Lassiter lunged at Max. In response, Max transformed into a white and black colored biosuit monster. Although not as tall as Lassiter but Max was more experienced. However even with that experience, It took a bit of effort but max was able to pin down a still very pissed off Lassiter. Once the Irishman was settled down and reverted back to his normal form did Max release him.

"I'm sorry detective. No one wants their daughter or partner to be insulted or threatened but I had to see how you handle pressure. For the most part you did extremely well."

"Mia's not my daughter. But know this. If O'Hara or Mia gets hurt in anyway because of you...you'll be this armless, legless, faceless thing rolling down the street."

"Sounds like your describing a turd in the wind."

Lassiter simply starred angrily at him.

"And really that kid's not yours? You act like a helicopter pop..."

Lassiter cut him off saying, "Do not play with me."

"Okay, okay I'm done. You can sit back down now Detective Lassiter."

"So is anger the only emotion to trigger a transformation? Like the Hulk?" Shawn asked in his usual way of animated enquiry as Lassiter sat back on the floor next to Juliet.

"No it's just generally the easiest emotion to transform under. But any strong emotion will trigger it. Hate, love, anger, excitement, lust,..."

"Whoa there slugger! Thanks we get it!" Lassiter said as he was turning red.

"Alright...who's next?"

Over the course of the next several hours, everyone was tested. The normal humans were tested on their fighting skills or lack there of for some of them. They were shoved, chased, shot at (with rubber bullets), and more!

The biosuit clad people were tested on their strength, fighting, speed, jumping, climbing, and more for them as well!

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone was hungry and dead tired. But on the bright side, they all had new weapons. The humans were equipped with new weapons such as a Hexaplan which is an incendiary chemical that can paralyze biosuits. Everyone also was given Hexaplan blade. They had sonic vibration gun. They had a miniature heat gun. They had a huge stack of Vervain. And finally they were given a Vitrovate which is a hyperbolic pulse generator.

The biosuit people also had a better understanding of what they could do. But to everyone's surprise the most powerful one of them all was Lassiter. They, Lassiter included, had found out that the Head Detective could conceal his powers from others. He had mild biokinesis, which was found out when he shushed Shawn from talking and much to the loveable psychic's surprise he was unable to talk. Thankfully though, Juliet made her partner give back Shawn's voice. Lassiter now had 360 degree vision. He could induce sleep with a single touch. And he was able to shapeshift his hands and arms into weapons.

So overall, it wasn't horrible. The day was just exhausting.

After dinner, Dr. Guitirrez explained that the biosuit people needed a particular nutrition plan. But thankfully, it wasn't too drastic. The doctor said, "So for those of you who have the biosuits, your nutrition from now on should be high carb and high fat diet. It's the one thing that's never changed within this project."

"Wow Lassie...you're gonna be livin' off of chocolate and tater tots from now on." Shawn said teasingly.

"Spencer that's never gonna happen."

"I dunno Lassie. I t could...I mean we never thought the Catch and Tapman would be back. But here we here! Ready, willing, and enabled." Shawn said with a big grin on his face.

"You mean 'able', Shawn," Gus corrected.

"I've heard it both ways."

"No you haven't Shawn."

Before they could start yet another banter, Juliet asked, "On a different topic...will our jobs as detectives be a cause of worry? Because I'm saying now, I'm not getting another partner. And I won't have another partner."

"It's alright Detective O'Hara. Detective Lassiter has proven himself strong and trust worthy before his teachings today. So it shouldn't be a problem. At least not in my opinion." Max said with a chuckle.

Karen smiled at Juliet's loyalty to her partner and said, "He's right Juliet. Carlton has done very well. I won't separate the two of you." Continuing with a smirk Karen said, "And quite frankly today can count as one of his anger management classes I was going to order him to once this case was solved."

Lassiter sharply turned his head to her with a questioning look. A look Karen promptly ignored with a smile on her face.

"Well with that, you all can adjourn to your bedrooms. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow. And don't worry. I had Max get some clothes for you all before we got here. Also, Detective Lassiter please take this time to call Mia's school. She should stay with you for the rest of the week."

Lassiter nodded in agreement and then Dr. Guitirrez left to go to his master suite.

The adults had split the remaining rooms amongst themselves.

In a room with three beds was Shawn and Gus and Buzz. In another three bedroom was Karen, Emerson, and Doris. In yet another three bedroom was Chuck, Henry and Woody. In the last room with three beds were the FBI Agents Jacob Talbot, his partner Kaela Walker, and their scientist Dr. Butterfly McMillan. And in the very last room was Lassiter, Juliet, and Mia. However, the last room only had one huge bed. Which left the partnered detectives in quite an interesting situation. Before Lassiter could suggest his sleeping on the couch, Juliet had already miraculously read his mind and said sternly, "Carlton this bed is big enough for the three of us to sleep very well. So do not start with me! But if you want to test my wrath I promise you, you're going to regret it."

"I...uhh...was just...going to ask which side did you want?"

"The one facing the door."

"Neat. I'll, uh, take the...the left facing the window."

"Good," Juliet said before kneeling to Mia and said, "Hey Mia, Why don't you and I go get dressed. And Mr. Car will be waiting for us right here."

"Okay!"

As the two girls disappeared into the spacious restroom, Lassiter thought, _This is going to be one long night..._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** So here's a new chapter with some new cast! Max Conlon played by Tom Hardy, FBI Agent Kaela Walker played by Aja Naomi King, FBI Jacob Talbot played by Charlie Weber, FBI scientist Dr. Butterfly McMillan played by Julianna Guill, and finally Dr. Victor Guitirrez played by Héctor Elizondo.

The quote about Chuck E Cheese is from the psych episode Ferry Tale. The gun quote is by Andy Borowitz. The follically impaired joke was from Colin Mochrie's Goin Bald Hoedown from Whose Line Is It Anyway.

Also, Hexaplan and Vitrovate are completely made up. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

 **Warning:** This is the final boss battle and in this battle there's a bit more gorey details. So if you don't like epic fights with some blood, don't read. Ye Have Been Warned Me Hartes! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Of Blood and Sacrifices**

The next few weeks came and went relatively fast. The group left Dr. Guitirrez's cabin with a new perceptive of what biosuits were capable of.

Luckily, Chief Vick stressed that no one will ever talk about Lassiter's new found powers. Which soothed Lassiter's nerves tremendously.

The case was moving at a snail's pace, but it was still regarded as top priority.

A potential lead was what brought Lassiter, Juliet, and the Psych agency to the morgue.

"Wood-ster, What's crack-a-lackin?" Shawn asked as he and Gus joined the group in the morgue.

The tall, oddball mortician turned around to greet his guests. His sleeves were rolled up and his arms were drenched in what appeared to be blood.

"Uh Woody...? Why are you covered in blood?" Juliet asked.

"Oh this? This isn't blood. It's ketchup. My staff decided to prank me. And I, being the hardass that I am, had to send them to lunch. I lunch that won't be paying for! Now that I think about it though, I was probably to hard on 'em. What do you guys think?"

Before a long conversation could even begin Lassiter asked impatiently, "Strode. What did you find?"

"Well remember that blood sample we found and that it wasn't fully human. Well I figured it out! The person that left it was wearing a biosuit."

"How do you know this?"

"Oh! Uh, how do I ummm. Well...I got some of Lassie's blood and ran some tests. Because I wanted to know more about biosuits and from there I found that the blood sample has altered your genetic makeup itself. Your genetics are still human but once the biosuit is...I guess activated your genetics are...enhanced tremendously."

"How did you get my blood?"

"W-where? Umm...well...remember earlier you cut your hands on that broken coffee mug...? Yeah I took that bloody napkin you threw away and ran some tests..."

Lassiter's simply glared at the mortician before he left the room with an air of annoyance hanging over his head.

"Does that mean we're not going to lunch later?" Woody said to Lassiter's retreating form.

"Probably not Woody." Juliet said with a fond smile on her face as she too left the room.

By the time she was back by her desk, Juliet saw Lassiter was standing at his desk holding a sniffling Mia. The little girl was just brought in by Henry from school.

"Hey Mia what's the matter?" Juliet asked as she approached them.

"A m-mean boy hurt C-Cuddles."

"Oh no! Let me see. Maybe I can fix Cuddles."

Mia looked at the junior detective with big hopeful brown eyes and nodded as Lassiter handed the stuffed bear to his partner.

Juliet walked over to her desk and inspected the bear. Mia's beloved bear was torn at the shoulder with stuffing falling out.

However something caught her attention on the inside of the bear. There was something slightly shiny on the inside.

"Carlton can you put Mia down for a sec and come here?"

Lassiter looked at his partner strangely but did what was asked of him.

Once he was standing over her desk, Juliet silently pointed for Carlton to look inside the hole of Cuddles arm.

Lassiter's blues eyes widened and then he furrowed his brows in question. The Head Detective then stood up and walked back to Mia sitting at his desk. He picked the little girl into his arms and smiled gently at her as he ran his hand lovingly over her head. As Lassiter did so, Mia started drifting off into a blissful nap. As she was nestled in the crook of his neck, Lassiter walked back to a flabbergasted Juliet.

"Carlton that's awful," Juliet whispered.

"O'Hara look. We need to see what's inside of Cuddles. And quite frankly I don't want to see her cry."

"So the big bad Head Detective can't..." Juliet smirked but was cut off by an embarrassed Lassiter.

"Just open the bear O'Hara!"

About fifteen cautious minutes later, Juliet had pulled out a small recording device tapped to a small smart phone. As both devices were sent to the SBPD tech lab, Juliet had skillfully sowed Cuddles back together and had given the bear back to Mia as she was just waking up.

Thankfully, the results of both devices can back within the hour. Lassiter put Mia at his desk to do her homework as he and the others went inside a closed door conference to listen to the devices. And what was on the devices shocked the investigators.

The phone had tons of pictures that was uploaded through a cloud account. The pictures were of test subjects, a couple of dead test subjects with biosuits hanging off of them and both were in a specialized dumpster, a few containers with biosuits, and more.

On the recording device, there was a conversation between the late Dr. Zien and a flirtatious woman that they assumed to be Eliza. The conversation consisted of the Doctor bragging about a confidential project he was working on and that the buyers were from an ran different governments sort he world and several elites. One of which was an American senator named Dick Roman.

The last recorded message was from overhearing a security guard named Alistair ordered to kill the intruders and especially Dr. Emerson. Because he and another unknown at that time scientist were leaking information.

It was at that moment that both Lassiter and Shawn said simultaneously "Ah Ha!"

"What?" Juliet asked.

"That was the final chunk of the puzzle to solve the case." Shawn jumping up and down excitedly. Then he suddenly stopped and said mysteriously, "Here's what happened. Four years ago, Dr. Joseph Emerson killed Eliza Brockwell's husband in a drunk driving accident. Ever sense, the scientist had a guilty conscience about it and reached out to Eliza to make things right."

Lassiter then jumped in saying, "Emerson then became Eliza's inside informant for Life Foundation. But as we just heard, the company figured it out and sent this goon Alistair to kill him. Which is why Emerson fled the country."

"As time past, Eliza was able to break in and trick scientist Dr. Ritz Zien into giving her some more info. But somehow, the company found out about this as well." Shawn said.

"The day of her murder, Eliza dropped Mia off at her stepdad's house for the night and then broke into Life Foundation again. As she took a crap load of pictures, she must've been caught and was then chased by that security guard Alistair. I wouldn't be surprised if Alistair has a biosuit! Because he's obviously the hit man for that company."

"That Alistair dude then killed her and anyone else who was involved with Life Foundation and tried to talk about the secret they all knew about."

"Wow you guys actually did a tag team wrap up," Gus said with an empresses expression on his face.

"I can't believe we actually agree on something," Lassiter said.

"I know right?! But I must say Lassie, we need to work on your flare just a wee bit."

"Shut it Spencer," said Lassiter with a small smile on his face.

"So what do we do with this information?" asked Gus.

"Now we move Emerson to a safe house and confirm our story."

Juliet nodded and said, "I'll get Buzz and Gilroy to follow us."

As they exited the conference room, Lassiter informed Chief Vick and Henry of their plans. The Chief agreed to watch Mia since she had a rare afternoon free and Henry was going to come with them just in case Shawn and Gus get just a little rowdy at the safe house.

"Also, take Dr. Skirth to the safe house as well. We need to keep them both safe."

 **Backroads to a potential safe house…**

Soon enough everyone was on their way down the road. With Lassiter, Juliet, and Dr. Emerson in the navy blue Crown Vick. Buzz, Gilroy, Henry, and Dr. Skirth in a squad car. And finally Shawn and Gus in their Blueberry Echo. However, about thirty five minutes into their drive, Woody sat up from the backseat saying, "Hiya guys! Where are we goin'?"

The sudden voice of the mortician caused both men in the front of the car to scream like little girls and Gus swerved a little bit on the road.

"Woody! What're doing here?" Shawn said as he felt his heart drop back into his chest.

"I was just taking a nap. I needed it after the ketchup fiasco earlier. And I heard that taking naps in new places can make you smarter and sexier to women."

"Really! I never knew tha-"

"You can't take naps in my company car!" "Oh well I didn't see any signs."

Just then, Shawn's phone rang.

"Hey Jules."

"Shawn are you guys okay back there? We saw you guys swerving."

"Yeah we're all good. Woody apparently was scrunched in the backseat taking a nap. He really scared the crap outta Gus. He started to scream like a little girl."

"I did not Shawn! And even if I was you were screaming too."

"Nuh uh!"

The semiserious disagreement was cut off by a tree falling in front of the blueberry. All three cars stopped and inspected any potential damage.

On the backroad they were using, there wasn't much cell service. And several meters ahead of them was an old abandoned insane asylum. But with the impending danger looming over them, they had to be extra cautious.

Which served them very well. Because the very moment they stepped out of their cars, a huge grey biosuit covered monster-man fell from the sky and landed feet first on Gus' blueberry.

The blueberry was crushed beyond belief as the car alarm went off involuntarily.

" ** _WeLL_** _,_ _ **wELL**_ _,_ _ **WeLL**_ _._ _ **WhAt**_ _ **Do**_ _ **wE**_ _ **hAvE**_ _ **HeRe?**_ "

Juliet, Lassiter, McNab, and Gilroy all had their weapons drawn ramrod straight pointing at the giant aggressor.

"Who are you?" commanded Gilroy.

" ** _Me?_** _ **WEll**_ _ **LeMmE**_ _ **GiVe**_ _ **yOu**_ _ **a**_ _ **TeEnSy-wEeNsY**_ _ **hInT.**_ " The grey monster said as he reverted to his normal appearance to reveal Detective Larry McKinley.

"Larry!" exclaimed Gilroy as the others went slack jawed. "What's going on?"

"Oh Tommy. You can't really be that dumb. What's it look like? I've got an upgrade and a new paying gig. Meet my new coworkers." Larry boasted as eight other people emerged from behind the crushed blueberry.

Lassiter and the others recognized the new on comers to be Roland, Cole, Alastair, Heather, Billy, and finally three others they didn't know.

"How did you find us?" Shawn couldn't help asking.

"Gilroy didn't know this but I enabled the GPS on his phone when we first met and always kept track of him. It served me well if I needed to come save his sorry butt. Now though, it served a different purpose. A purpose that none of you will survive." Larry said as he transformed into his grey monster biosuit.

His cohorts followed by transforming as well. Alistair into his red biosuit. Roland into a slender green biosuit. Heather into a slender pink biosuit. Cole into a black and yellow biosuit. Billy into a slender black and green biosuit. A pale man with a semi blondish buzz cut into a bulky orange biosuit. Another muscular but good looking bald man with a suntan into a semi-bulky all white biosuit. And finally, a young Brazilian woman with well-done boxer braids into a white and red biosuit.

At this point, Juliet pulls out her sonic vibration gun and shoots the powerful device towards them. They all, except Lassiter, is pulsating in tremendous amount of pain. The blast was powerful enough to allow the others, who've already grabbed some duffle bag full of gear from their cars, to bolt toward and inside the asylum.

As they all ran inside of the abandoned asylum, Henry and Lassiter tried to barricade the door by shoving some old moldy furniture against it. The two older men were doing this, Gilroy had pulled out his phone and turned the GPS off.

Once the door was secure, they collectively ran further into the building. They found a big room and sat close to the door huddled together.

"Holy crap! That was the ugliest thing I've ever seen! I always knew Larry had something up his butt...I never thought that it was real!" Gilroy said in a terrified whisper.

"Look we don't have time to go over this. What we need is a plan." Juliet said.

"O'Hara's right. Look...let's cover ourselves in that Vervain the doc gave us. At this distance it'll mask our scent."

The others nodded and Woody reached into the duffle bag he had and passed the Vervain oil around to mask their smell. Everyone then started to cover their clothes and any exposed body parts with the plant's oil.

"It's a good thing Lassie's immune to this stuff," Shawn whispered in Gus' ear.

"The way I see it we're not going to get outta here without a fight," Henry pointed out.

"Henry's right. This is one of those kill or be killed scenarios. And now that we've got our weapons, we have the element of surprise on our side. Okay so let's start moving some stuff around quickly but as quietly as we can. It's going to possibly take some time for them to recover from that blast O'Hara sent their way. And a little bit more to find us without their sense of smell. But once we're done with the furniture, everyone's going to grab some weapons. Henry give Gilroy what to use and how to use those weapons in a crash course as fast as you can."

During this fast run down by Lassiter, Gilroy couldn't help but be curious as to everything happening around him. But he swallowed his questions and started moving furniture for potential barriers and the like.

As everyone was working, Juliet noticed a couple of speakers mounted on the wall. That when she noticed a back room attached to their room.

"Carlton. Cover me." The junior detective said as she went into the room followed by her partner.

The room was small but had a dust covered soundboard sitting against the wall.

"I'm gonna rig one of the vibration guns to this sound panel. Remember Dr. Guitirrez said they were calibrated to our phones." Juliet said as she got to work. But Lassiter only gave a sound of confirmation. The ones he usually gave when he wasn't really paying attention.

As Juliet finished calibrating her lethal surprise, she glanced over at her silent partner and asked, "What's wrong Carlton? I can practically hear your thoughts churning in your head."

"Nothing. Just trying to make sure we get out of here together and in one piece. Otherwise, I'm going to die trying."

Juliet hesitated but continued with her work and said, "We're in this together Carlton. I know it's a long shot, but I have faith that we'll get out of here. But let's promise each other that if we do get out of here we're going to go out to dinner and get away from work for awhile."

"Even I will agree to a small vacation after this."

Getting up from her seat, Juliet's heart started to race and as she looked up into her partner's deep blue eyes she knew that he picked up on the increase of her heart. Lassiter tilted his head in question but before he could ask what was wrong Juliet pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. Lassiter simply moaned and kissed her in return with voracious fervor.

As the two released each other, both of their lips were swollen and red from the passionate kiss. Juliet smirked at him and said cheekily, "Now you're going to have to live through this aren'tcha?" Not waiting for a response, Juliet left a shell shocked Lassiter standing there staring at the spot where she was just standing.

"Where's Lassie?" Gus asked as he positioned his Hexaplan blade on his hand.

"Oh he'll be out in a minute." Just as she said this, Lassiter came out with his hair sticking in odd directions.

"You alright boss?" McNab asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with. I think they're coming this way now."

"So shouldn't you…suit up?" Henry asked only for his son to look at him incredulously.

"Suit up? Really dad. That was so lame! How are we even related."

"Oh yeah. Need I remind you what you walked in on when your mother and I…"

"WHOA! DAD! Please no. Haven't you scarred me enough in my life." Shawn exclaimed as quietly as he could manage while holding his ears.

Lassiter simply rolled his eyes and responded, "Once the fight starts yes. I want to see how what we're up against first."

"Wait…what do you mean by 'suit up' and 'what we're dealing with'?" Gilroy asked, as he was no longer able to withhold some of his questions any longer.

"Well we don't have time to explain but in short Lassie's got super powers now," Gus explained.

"Super power?"

"Yeah Lassie's got crap you've never seen!" Woody said smiling, while waving his own Hexaplan blade around like the loveable weirdo he was.

"Just smile and nod. We've got butts to kick so get into your positions. They're on their way." Lassiter said as he heard Roland's voice give orders to his group. The Head Detective heard Roland tell three biosuits named Kyle, Sarah, and Jim to don't let up on Lassiter's team. They were told to kill Lassiter's team.

After hearing this, Lassiter simply looked at Juliet and she knew that this was a death match.

About five long stressful minutes later, the door burst open and the offending team burst forth. The fight started immediately. But the villainous assassins weren't prepared for an onslaught of righteous defensive measures the SBPD and company had prepared.

Within a matter of minutes, Juliet and Gus had killed the white and red biosuit clad woman named Sarah with both the sonic vibration gun and the Hexaplan blade.

Another biosuit monster followed suit by dying at the hands of Woody and Henry. The bulky orange monster was named Kyle. Kyle didn't see Woody sneak up behind him and Woody then pounced on his back and immediately stabbed him in the jugular. As he fell in pain, Henry shot him with a miniature heat gun. Needless to say, Kyle died a painful death.

In the corner of the room, Larry and Gilroy were circling each other. Larry's sharp fangs were shown as he was smirking at his former partner wielding his Hexaplan blade at him.

" ** _YoU cAn'T FiGhT mE ToMmY. I'vE AlWaYs hAd To sAvE yOuR sOrRy…_** " Larry was cut off as the hexaplan blade sliced his thigh. The beast hissed and then growled at the small young man. " ** _YoU'LL bE sOrRy fOr ThAt_** _._ "

"Why Larry?"

" ** _BeCaUsE_** _ **yOu**_ _ **IdioT**_ _._ _ **ALL**_ _ **mY**_ _ **LiFe**_ _ **I'vE**_ _ **bEeN**_ _ **OfFeReD**_ _ **a**_ _ **CrapPy**_ _ **hAnD**_ _._ _ **BuT**_ _ **nOw…**_ _ **I've gOt**_ _ **a**_ _ **bEtter**_ _ **oFfEr**_ _._ "

"You're accepting an offer from murderers Larry!"

" ** _WhAt CaN I sAy. ThEy GaVe Me An OfFer I cOuLdN't ReFuSe_** _._ "

"You're not going to get out of here alive Larry."

" ** _WeLL nEiThEr wILL yOu!_** " Larry said as he slapped the blade from Gilroy's hand. And as the young man looked at the fallen blade but then he looked up in horror as Larry opened his jaws. It was unfortunately the last thing the young detective saw because Larry chomped off the young man's head and part of his shoulders.

Lassiter saw Gilroy die and in righteous anger shanked the all-white biosuit monster named Jim to death before he tried to charge over to Larry. Unfortunately, Billy shot a black and green strong yet slimy substance that was his arm at Lassiter. The Irish detective struggled against the material holding him in the air. As the material started to crush his body slowly, Shawn and Gus blasted the black and green monster Billy with a double dose of their sonic vibration guns.

Billy screeched in pain as he dropped Lassiter from the air. Billy's entire body started to ripple and tried to almost dissolve. But as Lassiter was approaching Roland from the air, the Head Detective transformed his arm into a giant blade and decapitated Billy. Without stopping his stride, Lassiter transformed into his sleek obsidian form effortlessly.

Lassiter then lunged at Larry who was currently fighting Juliet and McNab. Due to the sheer force of the attack, Larry was knocked backwards and left looking at Lassiter with a mixture of bewilderment and anger. Lassiter was then standing in front of his two coworkers and Larry.

Larry got off the floor growling, " ** _YoU'Re gOiNg To pAy LaSsItEr! ThEn I'm gOiNg To fEaSt oN yOu'Re pReTty JuLiEt._** "

Lassiter's anger boiled into a deep seated but rage on the inside. On the outside though, he released a deep guttural growl. One that wordlessly expanded his threat of violence and vengeance for Gilroy. Juliet and McNab quickly moved out of Lassiter and Larry's way as they began to tumble their way.

Lassiter and Larry clawed at each other in vicious precision. Their claw like talons ripped through each other's skin as blood was drawn. Larry at one point got the upper hand and tried to bite at Lassiter's neck with his menacing fangs; however, Lassiter was able to kick the grey biosuit monster off of his own monstrous form. While Larry was on the ground, Lassiter pounced on him and bit at an open laceration in Larry's side. Larry then howled in pain so loud that it shook the very foundation of the asylum. After shaking the raging Head Detective off, Larry didn't have time to heal because Lassiter was back on top of him.

With amazing speed, Lassiter grabbed Larry's face and started to slam his head into the concrete floor. After several minutes straight of Larry's face being pummeled by the concrete, Larry went still underneath Lassiter. With a stretchy arm, Lassiter retrieved Gilroy's fallen Hexaplan blade and rolled the battered and more than bruised Larry over onto his back.

" ** _EvErYoNe is GoInG tO kNoW tHaT ToMmY GiLrOy kILLeD yOu,_** " Lassiter said as he stabbed Larry in the neck and yanked the blade all the down to Larry's stomach. And as Lassiter yanked the blade free, Larry's inner organs spilled out over his body and onto the floor. Lassiter couldn't bring himself to think about what he had just done because he was literally yanked back into the fight by Alistair.

Across from the three biosuits, were Shawn and Gus were fighting and holding up surprisingly well against Cole clad in his black and yellow biosuit.

On the left side of the room was Juliet and McNab who were fighting Roland. During this fight, even McNab wasn't holding back because Roland had stabbed Dr. Skirth.

And finally in the back of the giant room was Henry and Woody who were barely holding their own against Heather clad in her slender pink biosuit.

As the fight wore on, Lassiter was knocked into a wall by Alistair. Because of this, Alistair started to laugh hysterically. As he was laughing though, Lassiter punched the red biosuit man into the wall in retaliation. This truly angered Alistair though. The red monster-man lunged at Lassiter with wall shuttering roar. Thankfully though, Lassiter side stepped the attack and in midair Lassiter grabbed onto Alistair's horns with his powerful jaws.

Alistair howled in pain as Lassiter's bite did slack as he thrashed for the Irishman to release him. This worked in a way, because the thrashing caused Lassiter to snap off a horn from the red monster's bubbling head. Between his powerful jaws, Lassiter crushed the horn and any potential hope of attaching the offending thing later.

Because of his anger and pain, Alistair could no longer judging his opponent's movements. Because of this Alistair failed to see Lassiter transform his black arm into a giant blade. And as the angry biosuit red monster flew toward Lassiter, the head detective cut Alistair in uneven halves. Alistair died immediately.

In that moment though, a collective howl of pain filled the room from the remaining biosuits. Lassiter then squinted at Juliet as she was holding her phone in one hand and blocking her other ear with the other.

The horrible sound was coming from the speakers hooked up to Juliet's sonic vibration gun in the backroom. And as the loud noise rang and rang, everyone was going around pouring a liquid hexaplan on the remaining and writhing biosuits.

After a few moments, Juliet turned the sound off and then the team observed their surroundings. The victor's saw that out of the original nine assassins there was only three left. Those three were paralyzed and unconscious on the ground. The others were dead. The real tragedy was from the two people that had died on their own side. Detective Tommy Gilroy and Dr. Doris Skirth had died in this battle.

"Is everyone okay? Or relatively okay?" asked Henry as he held onto his bleeding knee.

"Yeah we're mostly okay dad." Shawn responded as he threw an arm over Gus shoulder. Like their comrades, they were covered in blood.

Lassiter approached Juliet and allowed his human face to be pealed back from his biotsuit to look her into eyes and asked, "Are you okay...Juliet?"

After her small pause, "Yeah Carlton. We've lived to see another day." She then looked around the room and allowed her eyes to return their gaze back into Lassiter's blood smeared face with more dripping down from his horns. But even with that, Juliet thought he looked amazing. Simply, because he was still with her.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright everyone only a few more chapters left! Here's one of the last, if not the last, cast for the story. Kyle Simms played by Brock Lesner. Jim Niles played by Dominic Purcell. Sarah Graham played by Polyana Viana.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you all thought of the massive end time battle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Angels Among Us**

 **2 Weeks** **Later...**

It was currently two weeks after the big showdown from the asylum. And a lot had happened since then for the SBPD team and their friends. Currently, they were all back in the SBPD. Chief Vick has given the teams a day off and they'll rotate with the others on staff so that everyone has a chance to recover from this harrowing ordeal.

Juliet has just finished some paper work she wanted to complete before she leaves for her lunch date with Lassiter. As she neatly put the files away, Juliet saw Shawn coming toward her desk.

"Hey Shawn. What's new?" Juliet asked.

"Well Jules. I have some terrifical news. Me and Gus have girlfriends! And I'm pretty sure they're the ones."

"Really! Oh Shawn I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Jules. I'm dating the new crime scene sketch artist Ava Charmoli. Gus is dating a hospital pharmacist named Selene Greene. She's right over there actually." Shawn said as they walked toward Selene telling off a rookie trying to hit on her as Gus was in the department bathroom.

"Look alright. Get out of here with your crusty lips and your nonexistent swag." Selene said to the rookie.

"The lady obviously doesn't want to talk to you. So I suggest you get back to work." Juliet commanded intimidatingly. Which worked very well because the rookie ran off with an embarrassed expression plastered on his face.

"Hi I'm Juliet O'Hara. Shawn just told me about you're dating Gus."

"Nice to meet you Juliet! And yes Gus is my hunky black panther." Gus overheard this as he approached them and started blushing involuntarily.

"Hey Boo." Gus said. Selene just responded by kissing him on his full lips the sniffed him.

Juliet just turned to Shawn and muttered quietly to him, "Did Gus just get Gused?"

Shawn nodded with a smirk.

"Hey guys come on we're going to be late for the Psycho movie downtown." Shawn said as Ava came on the side of him.

"Hey Juliet," Ava greeted and asked, "Do you want to come to the movies with us?"

"Thanks but no. Since the Chief has given us the day off, Carlton and I are going to lunch."

"Oh, so that's why he's coming toward us with the look that screams 'heart-attack in progress'," Shawn said as Lassiter approached the group.

"Are you ready O'Hara?"

"Carlton we've eaten together tons of times. So there's no need to go all black ops on me."

Lassiter simply just grumbled an indistinguishable sentence as he nodded a wordless acknowledgment to the group. Then Lassiter and Juliet made their leave for a semi fancy lunch.

The restaurant the partnered detectives were seated at once they arrived was called Loafer's Imperial Kitchen.

Juliet couldn't think of a better place than this restaurant to open up about her feelings for her partner.

Once they had ordered their respective meals and was served complementary bread, Juliet opened the conversation by asking, "So Carlton how're you doing since the big fight?"

"Meh. It's tough to swallow. Skirth and Gilroy are both dead. The FBI took our case after we went through literal blood, sweat, and tears to solve it."

"Yeah, the FBI answered our call pretty quickly since Henry rigged that old radio to call for help." Juliet said as she thought of how the FBI agents within hours swarmed their compound. The FBI also did cleanup the dead bodies. In addition to this, the FBI had taken over their case, taken their evidence, and had taken their statements.

Lassiter nodded and finished saying, "Yeah but worse, now that the case is over CPS and the Chief is forcing me to give up Mia."

On the latter part, Juliet chocked on her water and asked, "You can't adopt her?"

Shaking his head before answering Lassiter said sadly, "They laid it all on the line. I've got a horrible temper, I'm divorced, I'm the world's poster boy for a workaholic, and the list goes on."

"Oh Carlton. I'm so so sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Have you broken the news to Mia?"

"No I haven't told her. But I do have a plan. I mean I would never leave her to gamble with the crapshoot of the system. And because the system has beaten us, I've asked a huge favor of my friends the Nobles to adopt her. Which they've accepted and they're filling out the paper work. And even though Ray-Ray is about to graduate he's excited to have a baby sister," Lassiter said as he propped his head in one hand.

"Well she'll always be your little girl Carlton," Juliet reassured.

"You too? Why does everyone keep saying that?" Lassiter snipped quite grumpily.

Juliet smiled and explained gently, "Because she is Carlton. She's been attached to you since day one. You're protective of her in a loving parental way. You just want what's best for her. Even if that means having her live with someone else. Regardless of those people being great friends of yours."

Lassiter just shrugged and let it rest.

Juliet then changed the subject, "So are you ready to talk about that kiss?"

Lassiter's eyes got very big and he started to turn red then nodded slowly.

"Why?" Lassiter asked shakily.

"Because Carlton. I've been doing a lot and lot of thinking since my breakup with Shawn. And before you say it, no you're not the rebound guy." Juliet said as she saw Lassiter open his mouth and was just about to refute her previous statement.

Juliet then continued saying, "Carlton. You're the most important person in my life. I can't live without you. And several months ago, I almost lost you for good. If it wasn't for your…parasite I would've lost you. And what worse...because of this case I realized that in the past year I did lose your heart and almost your friendship. For that I'm truly sorry Carlton."

"O'Ha…Juliet. I admit that the past year has been tough but the fault falls on both of our heads. I more than likely pushed you away as well. It takes two to tango as they say."

"But still Carlton. It wasn't right. I should've trusted you and more importantly I should've handled the entire situation differently. And that's why I was so hurt when you didn't tell me what was going on with you. I mean yeah, I know now that you didn't know how to tell me or anyone about your parasite. But at the time seeing you suffer in silence made me think you just didn't trust me and that our friendship looked more in ruins to me."

"Juliet. Our friendship means everything to me. That's why I reacted so badly when I had to find out the hard way about your relationship with Spencer. But none of that had anything to do with my not telling you about…this." Lassiter said as he motioned slightly to himself.

They paused their conversation as their food came out. But once the waitress left, Juliet said, "Again. I know that now. But I can't help that's how I felt at the time. And that's why I want to restart and rebuild our relationship. I want to spend more time with you and get to know you again Carlton."

"That's something I'm willing to do. But my only thing is…my past is my past. There's nothing good about it. My best memories are the past couple of years with small highlights of my younger years."

"Still Carlton. And I know you. You're not going to spill your guts about things you don't want to which is fine. But then again, that's another reason why I like you. You're a treasure. And I'm going to look forward to digging up more of your treasures through the years."

Lassiter's fork was dangling from his fingers at this last statement and forced himself to place the utensil on the plate and asked, "You like me?"

"Very much so. It's one of the selfish reasons why unapologetically kissed you. And I must say, if that's how you kiss off guard. Then I can't wait to uncover what Ursula Gibbs found out."

Lassiter stared open mouthed at her before she reached across the table and closed his mouth for him.

As she retracted her hand, Juliet asked, "So did you like her?"

"Her who?" Lassiter squeaked.

"Ursula Gibbs."

"NO! Where did you even meet her?"

"At a departmental picnic before this case."

"Juliet she's more looney than a looney tune. She needs help."

"Oh but Carlton it sounds like you were her doctor of love. She told me that you were a quote, 'god among lovers'. And went on to tell me way more than I could've ever imagined."

"Woman I beg you to change the subject."

Juliet started to evilly chuckle then asked, "Alright Carlton. I'd like to now ask you if we could go out next Friday night."

"You're asking me out on a date. A date that will be on what is known as date night?"

Juliet let out an exasperated breath then said, "Yes Carlton. I'm asking you out on a date. Is that a problem?"

"No! No that's not a problem. I mean honestly this is almost too good to be true I just want to know why?"

"Because I like you." Juliet answered simply.

"O-Okay. Well yeah sure."

"I'm not trying to scare you off Carlton. I just want us to be friends again and…maybe honestly more."

After a few moments of contemplating, Lassiter answered "I'd like that."

As their meal came to a close and they were in the parking lot, the two given each other a gentle chaste kiss and drove to their other destinations. Both now agreeing that Loafer's Imperial Kitchen was their new favorite restaurant.

 **Later…**

However, for Lassiter his day wasn't over. He picked up Mia from school and fed her an early dinner and tried to mentally prepare himself for this horrible conversation. Lassiter kept going over different ways on how to approach this topic and different ways to say it without hurting the child too much if at all. Abruptly standing from his chair, Lassiter started to roughly run his right hand anxiously through his hair.

However, the Head Detective decided to bite the bullet and called Mia into his living room. As she came in Lassiter said gesturing to the couch, "Hey Mia. Umm. Sit down."

As they both sat side by side on the couch, Lassiter said, "Mia…there's this organization that says…you can't live here anymore and that someone else has to take care of you."

Mia's big brown eyes got very big and upset as she says, "Why?"

"Because that's the rules we have to follow."

"Did I do something bad Mr. Car?"

"You didn't do anything sweetie. Again, you just have to live with a real family. And I know this family, they want to take care of you."

"But doncha wan me Mr. Car?"

"Of course I do! Mia...it's a complicated grown up thing."

Mia just looked at him with a broken hearted expression. To which Lassiter gathered her into his arms and cuddled her into his strong embrace.

"Mia. I know you're sad. So am I. The family you're going to live with from now on are great friends of mine. They're David and Okoye Noble and they don't live far from here. You'll still go to your school and have the same friends. Also, you're going to love their son Ray-Ray. And I'll come and visit you all the time. So it's not like you'll never see me again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I've already talked it over with them, I'm going to be your Godfather. So if you ever need me or just want to come over or anything, I'll be here for you."

"My friend Stacie has a godfather and she calls him Papa. Can I call you Papa Car?"

Lassiter's heart did somersaults in his chest at her request.

"I would love to be your Papa Car."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay guys there's only the epilogue left. And okay I kinda lied here's the last cast member for the story: Ava Charmoli played by Stana Katic.

Also, here's a major shout out to my favorite Fanfiction writer Loafer! She's my queen of Lassiet stories. If you haven't checked Loafer's stories please, please do! It's amazing!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 **A Sinister New Beginning**

At the SBPD, everyone felt the ache of betrayal because of Larry McKinley. They also felt sadness over missing their brother in arms Tommy Gilroy. His funeral was one of a fallen hero and of the utmost respect.

After a while though, life started to get back on track or least a better track then the one they were on before.

Shawn and Gus were over the moon about their girlfriends.

McNab and Woody have both gotten raises.

Chief Vick was glad that she was going to take some much needed time off and spend it with her family.

Henry has just caught the biggest salmon of his life and was planning a Saturday party and everyone, including Lassiter and Mia and her adopted family, were planning to come.

Mia was thriving well with her new family. Ray-Ray adored her though. The young man was ecstatic over his new sister. Mia was also really enjoying her Godfather 'Papa Car'. The arrangement that stuck for everyone is that every other Saturday the Noble parents would have some alone time and that was the day that Mia, and possibly Ray-Ray, would stay with Lassiter. But every Sunday they all, with the inclusion of Juliet, would have brunch together.

Juliet was beyond herself in joy! She and Carlton have met several times for their Friday date night and she couldn't be happier. And at the end, and more often than not at the beginning of their date, they'd share and deep, sultry, passionate kiss. A kiss that never got dull with Carlton. He worked wonders on her mouth. Although they hadn't gone to the bedroom yet, Juliet found herself falling more in love with her partner everyday.

The same went for Lassiter. Being the cautious man that he was, Lassiter wanted to make sure that before they took their relationship to the Chief he, and Juliet, wanted to prove that they could be professional and not bring their developing relationship into the work place. Which, like everything else for once in Lassiter's life, was going extremely well.

As he currently sat in Karen's office, since she now was on official vacation, Lassiter put his hands behind his head and took a deep breath. And in that rare moment of silence, Lassiter let his mind wander and his well placed mask of crustiness to fall.

 _I can't believe this is now my life. I have stability. I have friends. I have a beautiful partner that loves me and I love her back. I have a goddaughter. And I can't believe that I'm actually thankful to have these powers that not only saved my life but turned it around for the better. Life is actually good right now._

Just at that moment, the phone rang and Lassiter was snapped out of his rare and happy thoughts to return to the reality of work.

 **Somewhere in a private jet...**

But what no one knew, was that at that very moment in a beautiful private jet flying above the clouds going to an unknown location were Nasir Drake, Amara, Grady, and another man. The Caucasian man was of average height with short jet black hair. The man had a long scar going down his cheek and his eyes were soulless if one were look into them. This man's name was Nikola Pavlovich.

The occupants have just fastened their seat belts as they were instructed by the flight attendant.

"Sir we're going to be landing soon. Once we do we're got be talking in code over our earbuds. Do you have a suggestion on how you want to be referred?" Amara asked.

Nasir looked out the window to contemplate this for a moment. As he did so, Nasir saw his own true reflection mirrored back to himself.

The reflection was of a very muscular biosuit. The upper body was blood red. His eyes were white patches like the others; however, the edges surrounding the patches eyes were black. Nasir then gradually raised his hand to touch his face and saw that his hand reflected to be a giant black claw.

With an evil smirk forming on his face, Nasir thought to himself: _Well Santa Barbara. I'm going to be back sooner than you think or want. So have a nice life...while you still can._

"Mr. Drake?" Amara said, breaking Nasir out of his thoughts.

"Toxin." Nasir said turning away from his reflections to finally answer the question that was presented before. "My code name will be Toxin."

 **The End...**

 **or perhaps: A Sinister New Beginning!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

Alright everyone! It's been a very fun ride. I can't believe how far this story has come. I now have a couple of goals for this story.

-First is to go back and fix grammatical errors.

-Second is to make a soundtrack/playlist.

-Third and final is to work on a sequel!

I mean I've already got a semi working plot of how I want the sequel to go. There's going to be more fighting, more mysteries, and more LASSIET lovin'!

Thank you to everyone who's read this story. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride as well and I hope you all come back for the sequel.

Enjoy your day (or night depending on where you are)! Go out and love someone and please be loved in return.

XOXOX

-ClassChic1


End file.
